Trading Places
by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx
Summary: "Insult that grass." "That grass is so... So... Green and like... Actually pretty." Facepalm.
1. Spencer likes Ashley

_Title: Trading Places _

_Rating: It'll go up later, but for now, PG-13._

_Summary: Spencer is a snobby, stuck-up, rich...Okay. She's sort of a bitch in the story but REMEMBER! The story is called TRADING PLACES so you should expect that kinda behavior from Spencer. Ashley, well, she's...quiet. Remember though. Trading Places._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"And I was like, 'You better back off because I can go Madison on your ass', and she was like, 'Well bring it then, bitch', and Taylor stepped in and said, 'Oh, it has already been bring.' And that's when the princaple came in and was all shitty and said, 'All of you girls have detention', and whatever." Taylor and Madison sat in front of Spencer Carlin, anticipated in the blonde girl's story.

Taylor looked to the side and saw the school basketball star, Aiden Dennison heading towards them. And Taylor just happened to have an amazing feeling for him.

Madison had Glen, in which Spencer thought was disgusting that they were related. Spencer did notice Ashley walking right behind him though. He gleamed his bright teeth at all three of the girls, while Ashley stayed quiet, showing "Hey Madison, Spencer, Taylor." Spencer and Madison just said hey, while Taylor just giggled.

"Hi Aiden," Taylor slurred dreamily. "Hey, again," Aiden said.

"Me and Ashley were going to go see Saw 6 at my place with Glen and Sean, and they want you there. Mostly Sean, he just wants to see Spencer over there." Everyone smiled slyly at Spencer.

"What? I don't like him, he likes me. I already told him anyways. He's not my type of guy. He's probably the type that would like slapping people on the ass after playing football games."

Ashley stayed silent between all the chatter of the people; she had no desire to be involved in all the drama. And frankly, she wasn't much of the talking type. Spencer was eyeing the girl, suspicious like, only she was really just checking her body out.

"So, are you in or out?" The girls turned heads and looked at one another. They nodded.

"In," they all said in unison.

"Let's roll then!"

XxXxXxXxXx

**At Aiden's house...**

The six sat, indulged in the scary-physco movie. Some sat on the floor and some sat on the ground. Madison sat with Glen on the sofa, hissing at him whenever he shifted his weight. Taylor and Aiden had subconsciously gotten close to each other...Weird. And Sean kept trying to 'get it on' with Spencer by scooting closer and closer to her on the carpeted floor.

"Sean, just go away, I'm watching-," Spencer was interrupted by Madison shushing her, and hissing at Glen to 'stop-the-hell-moving-so-much.'

But, what she didn't realize is that everytime she got scooted away from Sean, she got closer to Ashley.

She stopped and looked to the side of herself, and saw Ashley just watching the movie.

**Spencer's POV**

Whoa. I totally never noticed how pretty this girl is. Like, she is freaking gorgeous. Her curly-locks that dangle sweetly off her head, her tanned, toned arms, and her beautiful brown eyes that are boring into mine right now...

What? Oh, God.

"Um...Is there something wrong?" Ashley whispered.

"No. I was just admiring...Glen's shoes." As I said Glen's name, his head perked up like a dog, and believe or not, Madison can go Bitch-Im-Gonna-Kick-Your-Ass crazy. But for Glen, it was more of a jock-strap. Minus the jock.

"Okay, that's it." Madison got up from her position and stood in front of the TV, Blocking the view from Aiden, Sean, and Glen. The boys groaned, telling her to move out the way.

"No. I'm sick and tired of you stupid men always not keeping still!" Madison shouted. Taylor started to speak. "But Aiden kept still when we were watch-," But Madison cut her off.

"Aiden is half-women if you didn't notice that, Taylor. But seriously speaking, I'm done. I'm finished with dating." Ashley moved to say something, but her mouth closed when Madison caught her eye.

"Glen, were leaving. Let's go." Madison grabbed her glittered-pated purse and headed for the door, stopping when she saw her boyfriend still sitting. Typical Glen.

"Uh, Glen, I said let's go." He rolled his eyes and got up, dragging along Madison. "Bye Aid, Spence, Tay, Sean, and...," Madison pointed to the brunette. I saw Sean watch Madison begin to walk out of the door. Boys are flip-flops.

"Ashley," the girl answered. Her voice is husky...

"I'll call you Ash then. Bye, Ash." Madison and Glen headed out, leaving all of us. "Bye, Madi." Then Taylor stood up, stretching. "Yeah, I think I better head home too. Dad'll freak if I don't come home before dinner. Remember last time..."

"No, no. No flashbacks. This isn't the time for flashbacks," I butted in. Taylor shrugged. I saw Sean scramble up next to her and take her purse. "Yeah, my, uh mom wants me home too."

"I can take you." Sean was out of the door as fast as I can do my nails. Which is very fast. "Bye guys." And Taylor was gone. So, that left me with Aiden and Ashley.

"I guess I should go home now too, Aid," Ashley said. Aiden held her wrist. "You're not leaving. Neither are you, Spencer. My parents are out of town for this couple's retreat because they think they're not having enough sex and I'm lonely."

"Um, TMI Aiden! God...," Aiden sheepishly smirked. "What do you say ladies? One night?" This should be fun. I took my cell out of my purse and texted dad that I wouldn't be home. The thing is, he probably wouldn't either. He's a super-dad that works all around the world.

I barely see him most of the time. But I don't let that get to me because when I was little, he'd take me to wherever I waned to go. Still hasn't happened yet, but like I said, things will not get me down. My mom hasn't always been there for me either, but she tries when she can.

"Spencer, did you hear me?" Aiden waved his giant hand in front of my face, me pushing it away. "I said that you're sharing a room with, Ashley."

...What?

"What? I can't sleep in your parents or something?" Aiden shrugged. "Unless you want to sleep on a bed that people have_ tried_ to have sex on, then yeah." I thought over it.

"Hell no. And anything that has your DNA in it is, by far, the grossest thing that ever walked, crawled, or inched the planet." I saw Ashley's face. It had panic written all over it. It's not like were gonna do anything, right?

xxXxXxXxX

I don't know how Aiden got a hold of my mini-shorts or the matching, blue hearted tank top, but he handed it to me and told me to go change. And he also had Ashley clothes. Let me tell you, Ashley may wear nothing above your knees, but those damn shorts were short. Like, a mini-mini skirt minus the skirt.

Short.

She kept her shirt to a limit though. But it showed just enough cleavage. "Okay, lights out everyone!," Aiden yelled. He acts like were five or something... "Goodnight, Aiden," Ashley and I said.

We crawled into the bed, facing away from eachother.

**One hour later....**

Okay. So I'm here, laying awake, doing nothing absolutely. I mean, what am I supposed to do when the most hottest girl on the face of the planet is here sleeping right next to me?

God dammit, I'm a girl! I'm captain of the cheerleading squad, I have straight A's in everything, and I have a fucking reputation to keep! I can't go around the world announcing that I'm in love with...Oh crap. I think I woke her up.

"Hey, um, Spencer, right? Could you stop moving a bit? I'm trying to get some sleep." I felt my face heat up.

"Sorry, just, not sleepy."

"Not sleepy. Close your eyes and count something." I would count the times I have stared at her for more than two seconds. Let's see, shall we start at one or one-thousand?

I heard her silent breaths illuminating the room again, and I pulled the covers up to my chin; I'm cold and hot at the same time.

I felt my eyelids beginning to get heavy, and I let out a silent yawn...But before I fell alseep, I took notice of the tattoo the was barely hiding under Ashley's shirt. It was across her lower back, and I didn't really know what it was or what it said.

It was beautiful...Fuck being the queen bee, I'm going to get Ashley.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Review please? Thanks if you do :) _


	2. The buddy system

_Title: Trading Places_

_Rating: PG-13. The beginning is kinda a bit hot for me, had to take a good shower after that little scene._

_Summary: As requested from many wonderful people, I'm going to update with Ashley's POV this time. She may or may not have some feelings for Spencer...We'll just see. BTW, You never know when there could be accidental moments. :D_

_XxXxXXxXxXxxXx_

**Ashley's POV**

_"I told you Spencer, we can't do this. Not here at least," I breathed out. She still remained to play at my neck with her teeth, flicking with her tounge. "Comon' Ash. Just one night. Besides, with your hand going everywhere at dinner, I couldn't wait until we got in my room."_

_"I was just teasing there, Spence," I harshly whispred. Doesn't she know the difference between teasing and actually sliding your hand up...I hissed as Spencer bit down on my collarbone, and whimpered when she soothed it with her tongue._

_Meanwhile, her fingertips were playing at the hem of my undies, sliding in and then swiftly going back out, but I wish her fingers were other places right now. She pulled me into another kiss, my tongue clashing with hers over and over. My head is spinning._

_Suddenly, I felt the weight being lifted off of me, and just and draped over me, and I had clothes on again..._

"Huh?," I felt my back being pushed and an unusal warmth on it, and an arm over my stomach, that was lightly spooning me...It's Spencer. That would be the cause of the dream I having, (And wanted to finish).

I shifted and tried to move away from the girl, but she onlypulled me tighter to her. Great. How am I going to fall alseep like this? Count. Yes. Just count like I told Spencer.

How many times have I, Ashley Davies, been very self-consious around Spencer. Too many times.

I sighed and tried getting comfortable...Did not work. Okay. Let's walk. My name is Ashley Nicole Davies, my birthday is April 21st, I love to do alot of things like drink soda, watch Spencer, draw, watch Spencer, write stories about Spencer and me...

Okay, that last one, not real...And I'm not stalking Spencer. Even though I know almost everyting about her.

She's rich, kinda bitchy sometimes, smart, talented, cute, sexy...Where'd that come from? Ugh. You see what she's done to me? She's turning me into somebody I don't even know.

Anyways, she has a few reputations for sleeping around. Or what I heard from Aiden...Aiden. He's my best buddy. I love him.

Not like THAT. Not like I love Spencer or I wished she would love me. I wonder if she even notices me half of the time. Well, today she was staring at me...SCORE!

...I gotta stop doing that. Goodnight. Again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I felt nothing draping over me when I woke up again, finding me alone in the bed sheets. I figured Spencer had went home already, so I got up. But when I came into the living room, I found everyone that was here last night, here, sitting at the table with bags and water bottles. And extra people: Kyla.

I didn't mention Kyla did I? Yeah. She's my half-sister, whatcha-ma-call em's. I didn't particularly like the fact that mom and dad just presented her to me and said 'Get along.' So, I have had to deal with everything about her, including her messy peri...

Oh crap. Mom and Dad. I scrambled back into the rooms, ignoring the giggles from Aiden when I almost fell. I grabbed my purse and took my cell out, and sighed of relife. No calls or text.

"Ash, you okay?," Kyla said, walking into the room and leaning down next to me. "I called mom and told her that you were here because when you're not home the only place you could possibly be is here. Oh, by the way, were going to six flags."

"Okay...We're going where?!," I freaked. "Six flags," She repeated going into the bathroom with something that looked like a bikini.

"Where'd you get that? How'd we afoard all of us? Where's Spencer?," I realized my last comment and cursed myself. "At the mall, we dipped into Spencer's good-girl allowance, and she's in the kitchen with everyone else?," Kyla answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, thanks. Oh, look at that, I don't have a bikini. Guess I can't go...," I said, trying too sound as sad as possible. Kyla went into a bag a fished out something that looked like dental floss.

"I got you one because I knew you'd try to ease your way out of this." She knows me too well.

"Damn you, Kyla....," I muttered. She turned around. "What?"

"Fan me, Kyla. It's like, hundreds of degrees in here." She rolled her eyes and I sighed, taking the thin lining of clothing out of her hand and walking into the bathroom.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walked into the kitchen with my beach towel wrapped firmly around my waist; I am NOT letting it go until we get to Six Flags. Especially with Spencer here. You must be crazy if you think I'm showing her this stupid thing Kyla got me...I have to admit though.

I loook sexy. And sexy is rarely used with me.

"Are we all ready to go?," Kyla stated, checking that everyone was here. "Aiden, Madison, Glen, Taylor, Sean, Spencer, Ashley. Ok. Do we have our things. Sun tan lotion, towels, cells, change of clothes, condoms, pads, and everything else. Everyone, let's hit the road!"

It's a good thing that Spencer has this kind of money with her father, or else we'd have to ride in Aiden's stuffy truck again. See, Spencer, who liked to ride in style, disliked like that she was riding in a 2010 SRX that had extended seats. At least we weren't stuffed in, though.

The bad part was that Aiden was driving. And Aiden whenever Aiden sings, it just has to be Britney Spears. It just has to.

"Love me, hate me, say whatcha want about me, but all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U seek Amy. Love me, hate me, but can't ya see what I see? All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If U seek Amy. Ohhh, say what you want about me."

And he still doesn't realize it means fuck me. Problem is, no one is willing to do that to him anyway.

"Aiden, please, for the love of God, shut up. You sing eveytime you get a chance to have someone in the car with you," Madison groaned. Sean had also given up on resistance of the singing.

"Aiden, man, seriously, you have to really just, be quiet until we get there," Glen said, his hands over his ears. Aiden finally silenced himself as everyone sighed.

I wondered why Spencer wasn't saying anything, so I turned around slightly, to find her and Taylor, giggling and laghing at a magazine. Ugh...so freaking preppy. I couldn't understand why I was starting to feel jelous thoguh. I mean, they were friends, and both straight as ever, so I don't know why I kept thinking that it would happen with me and Spencer.

All my thoughts were removed as the car came to a stop and we were at a window where a nerdy-looking man stood there. "ID please." Aiden took his out and showed it to the man, and he then asked for the money. Everyone, including me, turned to the back of the car to look at Spencer.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?," Spencer looked back at everyone confusedly, and then it hit her. "Oh, money." She reached into her purse and grabbed a credit card. It was handed up and out to the man in the window. He shakily took it and slid through the card-slide thing, and handed it back.

He also handed him some tickets and stuff, I don't know what it was, I was watching Spencer.

"Thank you. Have a nice day at Six Falgs."

Aiden drove off and found a parking spot that, unfornately, an old lady was about to take. She gave him the finger and drove off, her tires screehing and making me flich.

"Well, someone's being rude."

After we got out the car, got all our stuff, we were headed and ready. "Okay. Aiden, you can go with whoever you want to, just choose, and yeah...whatever. Madison, go. I'll be by the wave pools if you need me." Kyla went on with Aiden, Madison, and Glen. That left Spencer, Ashley, Taylor, and Sean.

"I think I'm gonna go with dino-boy here," Taylor mocked Sean's dino swimming shorts. "Hey, dinos are cool in my terms, Tay." Taylor rolled her eyes and took him by the arm. "Let's go to the surfy-thing." He shrugged. "Sure." And then they were gone into the crowd of people.

And that left me and Spencer.

"I guess we're stuck together then," I heard her say. I got this rush of boldness, and I don't know where the hell it came from, and I took Spencer's hand in mine. And felt shivers going up and down my body.

"Yeah, buddy system." She had turned her face away from me and I saw her ears, that were cherry red. Then she turned to me and I saw that most of her face had gone red.

"You okay?," I asked.

"Yeah, just a little hot here, let's get going." When we began walking thorugh people, I noticed that she had kept her hand in mine and not pulled away. It made me feel that things could be good for me today.

All which included Spencer. My day was going to be great.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxX

_So like it or not? I did Ashley's pov for yall. ;) So, I hope that you got some enjoyment out of this and I'll be heading of to eat some more sunchips now. :D_


	3. Ashley is Hot like Avril Lavigne

_Title: Trading Places_

_Rating: PG-13. The beginning is kinda a bit hot for me, had to take a good shower after that little scene._

_Summary: Okay. So from the reviews I read, most of you want me to write about what Spencer and Ashley are going to do at Six Flags. Alone together. BTW, have you seen the webisode Alone Together? It's so cute. Anywho, let's get going. _

_XxXxXXxXxXxxXx_

**Spencer's Pov**

Okay. So I'm here, with the girl that dominates my dreams and fantasies. And were going to ride Goliath. That big-ass roller coaster that you faint after you get off it? Yeah, Ashley wanted to ride that. And I wanted to run like two-thousand twelve was actually going to happen.

"Spencer, it's okay, I'm right here with you. I'll be with you the whole time," Ashley tried to soothe my nerves. I was like, shaking. I'm only going on this crap because Ashley is with me. If Aiden was here, I would have been like, pfft. Buh-bye.

"Alright laides. Please step up here." This man put his fingers around Ashley waist, while checking out her ass. This is why I don't do boys anymore. All they wanna do is just grab your ass.

I got myself situated in there without having mister Can-I-touch-your-ass doing it for me. And he put things that hold over our heads, and he stepped back.

"Please keep all hands to yourself. And try not to barf after you get off." He yelled to everyone. And I felt the ride begin to move. And I also didn't realize I hadn't taken my hand out of Ashley's. That made me feel a little better...Until we started going up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's amazing after you get off a roller-coaster, you loose all your balance and all your sense of mind. That's me. I lost all sense of where I was and who I am.

"Hey guys, this is Avril Lavigne and I'm gonna sing 'Hot' going out to my best friend, Ashley Davies, cause she's so hot," It's a good thing that Ashley thinks I'm kinda high from the rollercaoster, or I'd be in big trouble.

"Comon' Spencer. Let's get you to some water." Ashley pulled me along to where, I don't know. That was until I saw Kyla, Aiden, and Madison slpahing away in the water. Ashley helped me as I stumbled across to where Aiden, Madison, and Kyla were sitting. She sat me down as I looked around and we were at the waves.

"Spencer, are you okay now? Still dizzy?"

"I'm fine now. Just a bit slurred thoguh, but I'm good." Ashley gleamed at me, her nose crinkling up in the most adorable way. "Ready to hit the water?"

"Sure, if you are," I said. I began take off my own things beofre I did a double-check of what was happening. Ashley took off the shorts that she wearing, underneath revealing the bottom of the white bikini. And it wasn't connected. Two piece. Hell, yeah.

As she took off the tank top, it was like slow motion. It began slowly at her waist. Then started up, showing off her slimed abs, -not like man abs, that would be gross- and finally, everything I dreamed of was right in front of me. Well, minus the bed and minus the no-clothes. I seemed to stare at her for hours and hours on, that was until Aiden-the-stupid-meat-head- called my name.

I felt my clothes get very stuffy and uncomfortable.

"Spencer, Ashley, get in the water! And Spencer, take your clothes off! ," He yelled. I stuck my finger finger up at him, and he smiled sheepishly, but his eyes grew wide when Kyla and Madison jumped out of the water and ducked his head down into it.

Hahaha. Funny moment.

But anyways, I heard th bell or whatever it was called ring and the water slowly began to move again. "We better get in the water before the waves get bigger," Ashley stopped my thought process as I looked up and down her body again.

"Uh, I gotta...call my mom and tell her how we're doing. You just go on without me, I'll catch up with you." She shrugged and smiled before turning and walking to the water's edge, me watching her move across the sun-bathing floor.

Wow. I just noticed how I don't act all girly and outgoing near Ashley. Must be the heat.

I quickly slipped out of my clothes, leaving me in my own bikini, the one that costed too much. For people who can't afoard it. I made my ways towards the water's edge and saw Ashley in one of those things, the big floatie-fruit loop-looking thing. Yeah, that.

I blinked a few times before I realized that Kyla was gripping my wrist and pulling me into the cold water. My teeth shattered as she dragged me into the waves.

"Okay. Now that you're here. Bye." And she left me to waddle slowly around in the water that was getting higher and higher as I went deeper and deeper. Then someone caught my attention. Ashley, still floating in the cheerio-slash-fruit loop floatie.

I quickly looked around for one of those things and saw one right next to me, no one in it or under it. The problem is that I really didn't know how to get in it, so I risked something that was dear to me. (Other than Ashley, who was at the top of my list) My precious hair. I closed my eyes and held my breath, also pinching my nose. Just to be safe. And I went underwater.

I opened my eyes under their, and, amazingly, the water didn't burn my eyes off. Instead I saw feet, and butts. And that's when I decided that it wasn't going to fun looking at people asses under water. So my arms went up and I slid into the hoop, my feet dangling under and swooshing them to stay up.

Then, I kicked from in the water, finally bumping into Ashley's ring. She was gripping the rings s the waves became slightly violent, pushing her back whenever it came in. Her face was splattered with joy and she was laughing though. I don't get that.

How can someone be happy when a tsunami just crashed over them?

As each wave arrived, I was beginning to feel myself pushed back out to the water's edge. So I did something. Possibly the most stupidest thing even known for me to do.

When a wave pushed me back, it also pushed Ashley back, far away from the deep end. So, when it pushed her back, I grabbed her handle and I accidently jerked Ashley out of it and she tried to hold on to me, and that just resulted in both of us underwater.

We tossed and turned underneath when Ashley opened her eyes. She looked at me and I looked back at her. Even though we were still underwater, the sun reflected in her beautiful brown eyes.

Then she smiled, before taking my hand, and swimming towards the surface.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxX

After the waves, we decided that we were hungry. But we weren't taking off our swimming stuff, because that wasn't the last thing we were going to do in water.

There were a number of things there to choose from. So, we let Aiden choose.

Bad idea. Very bad idea.

He took us to the greasiest, dirtiest, most revoulting place I've ever been to. And that place was Aiden's room. Like I said, typical Aiden.

"Aiden, why, out of all the common places people went to, would you choose...This!," I said in the direction of a red-head that winked at me. Insert the shudder.

"Cause they have hambugers? And slushies? And fries? And-," He was cut off by Madison.

"And because you love eating anything that would make someone look like fat Albert and Resputia combined?" Aiden rolled his eyes and resumed eating his grease-dumped food.

I suddenly felt my appitite solwly dissapear...Along with the rest of the girls, by the looks on their faces. Kyla even looked a little pale.

"Uh...look, me and Ash are gonna go ahead and ride a few more things before we eat. You wanna go, Ash?," I asked as her chocolate brown eyes met mine.

"Yeah, let's go." She got up and we left, leaving Kyla and Madison to suffer the digust that is called Aiden eating.

After we were away from..that, Ashley asked me,"So...Where do we go now?" I didn't really know where to go next, so I'm asking the beautiful lady next to me.

"Uh...I guess we could go to the big water slide thing...If that's okay with you," The floor seemed so interesting to her as she talked. "Sure...but I'm holding on to you the whole time down." I saw Ashley turn away, smiling.

**A few long-minutes later...**

Why are there so many men at Six Flags that touch you in places that you don't want to be touched?

His hands were like, so trying to get under Ashley's bikini bottom. That was until I broke up the moment by stepping into the double-fruit loop-cheerio floatie thing, seperating his hands from Ashley's waist. I don't blame him though; Ashley has the most amazing body I have ever seen, like, The most hottest, sexiest one ever.

"Kay ladies, please keep your hands on the grip handles so you don't fall off and injure your pretty-little bodies. And please keep all of your hands and feet to yourself and please do not-," I got tired of his ranting about worthless shit.

"Look, could you just push us so we can goooo!!!!," That bastard pushed me. He fucking pushed me while I was talking. I am gonna get my daddy to sue him. Like, he knows that dude who owns Six Flags. Suck that.

As we went down a series of twist and turns, Ashley was holding onto the the grippy handles, but I didn't feel safe holding them, so I leaned up and wrapped my arms around Ashley's waist, feeling her body relax. Oh yeah, I got that special touch.

We finally got to the end of the slide, water over taking our bodies. I kicked up back to the surface, and as I emerged from the water, I saw Ashley sitting on the step.

"What took you so long, Spence?" What the...

"How-you-when-but- Huh?," I stutterd. Ashley just smiled and pulled me fully out of the water. "You were underwater for like, five minutes Spencer." I was?

"Yeah." I said that out loud? "Yeah, you did."

"I'm just gonna stop thinking now. That water has got in my ears." Ashley and I decided to go eat after that, and this time, No Aiden included.

As Ashley was I eating, I asked. "So...How has the day gone so far?" She looked up at me.

"Honestly, I thought it was gonna be a really crappy day, but when I got with you, nothing bad has happened at all. I've had fun all the time I was here. Your the the one who made my day."

"Thanks..." I had further questions to ask though. "...How come you don't talk that much at school?" Ashley looked down at the salad, and I panicked that I had gone too far with that one, until I heard her voice.

"When I got there, I saw all the kids around me, they were all pimpy and preppy, and I was just me. So I thought that I couldn't fit in with all of you guys." I shook my head and enlaced my fingers with hers.

"Ashley, you never have to fit it to be with the crowd. You have to be yourself. Don't wear those short, skimpy clothes of high-heels that'll make your feet fall off from walking on them all day." You do realize I am describing myself right on the spot, right?

"Yeah, I'm kinda rich but that doesn't mean I'm always going to be Spencer Carlin, the school rich girl." Ashley had stopped eating her food completely now, just staring into my eyes.

"Thanks Spence, that means aot..." They kept on looking into each one's eyes, brown and blue mixing. "You have beautiful eyes, Spencer." I felt myself being pulled by a force, one that I was trying to fight, but I was loosing my battle.

My lips were only milli-seconds from hers, but I had something to add. "You have amazing brown eyes too, Ashley." Before Ashley closed the short gap between us. I saw fireworks explode behind my closed eyeslids, my lips gently brushing against her.

This kiss probably only lasted a second, but I felt time drift away. As we ended the oh-so-gentle kiss, when I leaned my forhead against her, she popped up.

"I have to show you something," Ashley said, quickly picking up her and my food and thorwing it away. "What?," I asked

"You'll see, Spencer,." She said, with a hint of something in her voice...I couldn't make it out, but whatever it was, it was sexy.

I wanna kiss her again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxx

_Review please!!! It makes me so happy when I read your reviews. Thank you guys. It means alot. :) Gabrielle Christain is in The Fray's video, 'How to save a life.' _

_She was so hot._


	4. Hello Kitty

_Title: Trading Places_

_Rating: NC -17!!!! Just kidding. You know I wouldn't go that fast...Or would I? It's saucy though._

_Summary: Okay. Ashley went to go show Spencer something that she has never ever shown anyone before. What is it? A puppy? A bunny? Her pierced boobies? The world may never ever know...PS. There's a poll on my profile and I need votes peeps! Im thinking about it when I finish this one. Let's go!_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXX_

**Ashley's PoV**

Oh my God. I'm so freakin' nervous. I'm about to show Spencer something that I've never showed anyone else. Not even my dad. And I trust my dad more than anyone in my family.

Yep. I'm that nervous.

So...I'm taking Spencer and walking away from Six Flags, out to the parking lot. And we then stood in the middle of a bunch of cars, out in the baking sun.

"...Ash, this is the parking lot," Spencer said while her hand stayed over her forehead to block the sun's bright light. "And could we get to the place you wanted to show me? I have a nice tan and don't wanna mess it up."

I had to stop for a minute...I gotta…get breath really quick...That might explain why I'm failing gym...Nevermind.

"Yeah...Had to....Stop for...Breath...," I wheezed. Spencer looked over me again. And again. When she stopped. But her eyes were just below my chest...Oh my God...Is she?...

"Spencer, my eyes are up here, ya know." She quickly returned her eyes to mine and blushed, tucking a strand of fallen blonde hair behind her ear. I could have done it for her though.

"Sorry...I...You have a really hot body, you know that?" It was my turn to blush, but then I remembered how and why we were standing in the sun. "Oh yeah, comon', Spencer. Burning up in the sun is not what I wanted to show you."

She then slipped her hand in mine, and despite the sweatiness pooling over me, I felt tingles of warmth go up my arm. "Then let's get going."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxX

"I haven't been here in like, well, forever. I call it sunset shore, cause, ya know, the sunset" Me and Spencer sat on soft sand, watching the orange and yellow of the sunset illuminating over the swaying ocean.

"This is beautiful, Ashley. I don't see things like this. Not in real life at least." We sat in a comfortable silence before I broke it. What? I just had to say it.

"I don't bring anyone here," I said, still watching the sea. I felt her blue eyes on me and turned to stare into them. I saw a smile. "Ashley, you barely even know me. Why, of all the close people you have in the world, would you bring me here?," She asked softly.

"Because...After you kissed me, you just did something that made me think you were special to me and things that are special to me are in my heart forever and always," I mumbled, looking at me hands. That had to be the world's most cheesiest thing ever said.

But my eyes were brought upwards as her hand brought up my chin.

"Ashley Davies, that is possibly the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And I'm sorta rich, so I don't get alot of compliments like that." She looked beautiful in the sun's light washing over her. Like a princess.

She cupped my face and brought her lips to mine for the second time today, and I nearly melted. We kissed slowly and softly at first, before I felt something rush through me. Something that I had never felt before.

Whatever it was, that felt...weird. And damn good.

And then I didn't something that made Spencer gasp against my mouth. I surprised myself there too. I leaned us over into the sand and I was suddenly pressed against Spencer side.

I was basically on top of her.

She was leaned back into the sand while she was propped up on her elbows, me hovering over her.

Again, Im basically on top of her.

We kissed over and over again, each of them never wearing out. I never really understood kissing, because who wants to get meningitis? But now, I really don't give a damn if I get it. It's Spencer were talking about.

Spencer lips parted and her tongue clashed with mine, carelessly exploring. My elbows were getting tired and, ya know, I couldn't hold for much longer. So I improvised, which means I let my weight fall on hers.

My lips left Spencer's for a brief moment and I caught a glimpse of her eyes. Damn, they're dark. Her ordinary blue eyes and become like a night's ocean. They were sexy. Spencer is sexy.

I felt myself being pushed into her as her hands stayed at the back of my neck, while my hands...Weren't really movable at the time. I feel like I dreaming though, and if I wake up, I'll just end up being frustrated and staying up for the rest of the night, looking at the ceiling.

Spencer suddenly opened her eyes, me feeling gently pushed off of her, but her hand slid down to hold mine, and I saw her take her phone out of her...bikini top.

I saw her face contort into pure annoyance, and she looked at me with her sad blue eyes. The sun is still setting and it showed off her features, while I marveled in it...Focus, Ashley. Focus...She is so beautiful...Dammit!

"Ash, we gotta go, everyone is looking for us, and it's getting kinda late." I felt crestfallen, but I immediately put a goofy grin on my face when I felt her arms go around me.

Then, that's when things got good again."...Do you wanna spend the night at my place? I know Glen is going to be at Madison's; He barely ever comes home now." I grinned at her, "Spencer Carlin, you have yourself a deal."

"When did it become a deal?," Spencer said, standing up and taking her with me. "When you made it." She tilted her head to the side and that had to be the most cutest thing ever.

"I don't remember making a deal..." I rolled my eyes and we started retreating back to the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**At the car where everyone is waiting.....**

"Spencer, where in the hell have you been?! This thing closed like an hour ago-," Glen was cut off by the announcement speaker.

_"Attention ladies and gentlemen at Six Flags, the park will be closing in ten minutes. The park will close in ten minutes. Thank you and enjoy your day at Six Flags."_

Spencer raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Whatever," he mumbled. He noticed Spencer's hand in mine and then he was the one to raise an eyebrow. "Spencer, why're you holding Ashley's hand?" Of course, Spencer always has some comeback to say.

"Glen, why're you always getting school girls pregnant?" Glen knowingly ignored his sister's comment and returned to putting stuff in the car's trunk with Aiden. Sean was already in the car slurping on his drink, so was Kyla. With all the yoga and coffee, how can she not have they energy to help?

I dunno, that's my half-sister. Nothing like me. Except for the part where we both hate mint-chocolate ice-cream. That stuff is nasty.

Taylor was sitting in the back seat was she was at first, doing something on her cell phone. Probably looking up Zac Efron. Stupid boy. So everyone got in there seats that they were sitting in before we came, except with some slight arrangements. I sat next to Spencer.

And we just talked about somethings and nothings. I learned some new things about Spencer, like she doesn't mint-chocolate either, but she likes cookies n' cream. And she had a cat, but it ran away in the fifth grade, but my favorite fact about Spencer was...

She has never had a real relationship. Well, one that didn't include sex and you dumped them the next day.

And I told her something that almost had me crying. I've only ever had sex once, and you know, that was with someone I haven't seen since the last day of eighth-grade. Andrew Barole. It's like we were made for eachother, and he was a complete gentlemen. If I didn't wanna have sex, he never pushed me. He never judged me, and we never argued. But when we finally did do it, I was suppose to feel everything I feel with Spencer. And the day I told him that it wasn't working, I just cried into his shoulder, and he just held me. I never stopped sniffling that day.

Spencer was on the verge of tears when I was about to finish, when I realized that we me, Spencer, and Aiden were the only ones left in the car. Why does this keep happening?

"Hey, Aid, how about I drop you off at your house and me Ashley just go to my place?," He shrugged. A few minutes later, I was in the passenger's seat, and Spencer was driving. "You ready to head to my place for the first time?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Spencer just smiled and drove. If I drove, I would have gotten some romantic music on and I would taken...Damn you subconcious.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

**At Spencer's house.....**

"This is your house?!?!"

Spencer said while dragging me as I stared at her house. It's like ten-hundred feet high. No lie. "Yeah, I know, it's pretty big."

"Pretty big? This thing is like, bigger than the United States!" Spencer stopped and looked at me. It may have been dark, but I could still see those beautiful blue eyes that I get easily lost in. "Ash, calm down." Okay...

As soon as we were up to the door, Spencer pulled out a little key chain with all kinds of things on it. For instance, I saw a Spongebob face hanging from there. She's so cute. I walked into there, and I lost it at that point. But I knew she knew.

"Don't say it. Im going to put this wet stuff away, there's extra pajamas in my room. So, just up to my room. It's the second door to the right, okay?," She asked me. I nodded, still shocked at how big her house was. No one was obviously here, so I just tried to make myself as comfortable as I could. But I think that kinda impossible when Spencer's around.

I felt the bed sink next to me. Spencer was laying in down in boy shorts and a tank top, and I...hadn't changed yet.

"Why aren't you dressed. In. Your. Pajamies." She spaced everything by poking me in my side. "I'll be back," I mumbled. When I had put it on, I realized what I was wearing. She would make me wear something like this. It's just like her to make me wear this.

"Spencer, I'm not coming out of the closet. So...Goodnight." I could hear her footsteps coming towards the closet I hid in. "Ashley, I will drag your ass out of the closet if you don't come out."

I breathed in and out, and stepped out of the closet. God help me now. "Ashley! You look so freaking cute! Why wouldn't you wanna wear it?"

"Because I look like a complete idiot," I mumbled. Spencer turned out the lights and pulled me into the bed with her, pulling the covers over us. I was probably inches away from Spencer when she pulled me into her body. And I turned so that we were facing eachother.

"Ashley Davies, I found out so much about you in the past two days. Like, you look cute in my Hello Kitty pajamas." Thanks for revealing that Spencer. Now you know. Go ahead and laugh. But these things are tiny, okay? She even said she liked my ass today. You just didn't hear it. Or read it...

"G'night Spence."

"G'night Ash." I gently brush my lips against hers and she pulled me even closer into her body, with our arms and legs intertwined. Spencer has become most of my life now, considering that I probably have so much more things to learn about her.

"...Can I have another kiss?" I nudge her and I can just feel her pouting, but I lay another kiss on the tip of her nose anyways. She just pulls me as close as we can get.....

Great, now I want another kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Remember! Vote if you want superhero Spashley. And...Funnily enough, I watched everyone episode of SoN, and now I think I want GirlTrash to become a show....Oh Well, Misty, Colby, Spencer, and Ashley are all the hottest people on Earth._


	5. Tag, your it

_Title: Trading Places_

_Rating: As long as we have waited, I'm gonna try this whole thing with the hotness in bed, so PG-13 to R?...._

_Summary: They are asleep, not making a peep, that is until, Spencer starts feeling some hot chills...Um...Ashley have dream and Spencer....Well, you'll see. And, we need some votes, we need some votes! I need the votes that's on my page! _

_XxXXxXxxXXxxxXxX_

**Spencer's -very sleepy- PoV**

Oh. My. God. I can not go to sleep. One half of my body is like, I don't know, wired, but the other half is almost dead asleep. Guess which side is awake awake. The one that's snuggled up to Ashley. Well, basically, that means that my back is awake and my front is asleep.

My front is lonely.

I shifted my position and now, with Ashley's legs between mine, my front was now in the presence of Ashley's. I was just about to drift off, like, my eyes were almost closed when I heard Ashley let out a little groan, and the arm she had around me gripped my shirt a little tighter. At first I thought she was having a bad dream, and I was about to wake her up when I heard her whisper something.

"Spencer..."

This is _obviously _not a bad dream if I'm in it.

I noticed the slight change in Ashley's voice, and for a minute, I thought she was awake and was teasing me, but her eyes were firmly closed and her breathing returned to normal again. And then it hitched again, but this time, it didn't stop.

Ashley slid her hand from under my body and placed both of them on my shoulders, before they slowly ran a trail of fire down my arms to my waist, where my shirt is pushed up gently and her fingertips are running over my abdomen.

I shivered. And I really think Ashley's is awake now. I poked her in the side, and her hands retreated and she groaned, pulling the blanket over her. Bad move. I shut my eyes tight in frustration, before I felt her hands again, slowly wandering over my skin.

And then I felt it: One gentle kiss against my lips. And Ashley's knee pressed between mine...Oh God, help me now.

There was a voice threatening to let loose from out of my motuh, but I swallowed it, and let Ashley continue her dream. Ashley had to be asleep; she had to be if she wasn't waking up of smiling or anything.

I didn't want to kiss her back though, I though it might wake her up and we all know we don't want that to happen, now do we? Her knee was pressed between my legs, creating a rather hard to annoy friction, signals going to my...nether regions.

I can't help it: The moan I was holding back was forced out of my throat, but I stopped it halfway. It came out as a high pitched whisper, and I winced when Ashley's lip's stopped moving against mine in the sensual way they do, before her hands pushed my little shirt up higher.

I am never going to regret wearing these pajamas to bed.

While Ashley was still kissing slowly down my jaw-line, I caught a glimpse of her. She was STILL asleep.

If this is what Ashley is doing right now, is there such a thing as sleep-sexing?...I gotta look that up...

All thoughts were reduced to little fragments of nothing as I felt Ashley's knee jerk in between my legs, creating an ache that couldn't be fixed unless it went all the way...You know that's not gonna happen so don't look at me like that.

Until I felt all of the hands, teeth, tongues, lips, and fingernails being pulled away from me. I felt fuzzy. Ashley had turned again, and I was left all alone....I'm never gonna get to sleep.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxxX

I crouched down, as my breaths were as silent as the air around me. I moved swifty around to my next destination, crouching again instead of letting my enemy find me.

Your probably wondering what in the hell I'm doing.

Well...What happened is that when Ashley woke up-and I was still wide awake from the little 'moment'-, She said she wanted to play crouching tiger, hidden dragon.

I gave her a 'Wtf???' look and she just laughed. That's when ran out in just her underwear and bra. Now you know I would never pass up an opportunity to find an almost naked Ashley.

She was all 'You'll never catch me, Spencey!' And I was like 'I know every room in this house, Ashley...eey!' And so that's where it all began. And turns out, I just found a new room in this house. My third to fifth closet...What? I have alot of closets...

"You still haven't found me Spence? Thought you knew every room in this house," Ashley called from...Somewhere.

"I do! I just...I just haven't felt like finding you yet...," I yelled back. Oh, did I mention I just boy shorts, my bra, and a very big tee on?

"Ash, Im gonna have to find you sooner or later."

"And what if you don't?," She called back.

"We'll just see from there," I yelled before I sprinted towards the dark hallway. This is wear the storage room is; just another closet, but with a fancy name. That's where Glen's room is. He wanted to be over there because he said the light will disrupt his enviroment...I don't know.

My neck snapped as I heard soft footsteps behind me. I looked and there was nothing. That's when I was starting to get a little scared...I don't like the dark, Okay!

"Ash..."

The footsteps were heard once again, and I got even more scared than I was before. "Okay, Ash. I don't wanna play anymore." I was about to go out of the dark hallway and run into Glen's room, which was a life or death thing. If I run into Glen's room, I might die from the smelliness and if I go into the storage closet, I might just call off the game...I felt an arm jerk me and I was instantly out of the dark. At least I'm out of the dark.

"Spencer, what's wrong, do you give in now?," Ashley mocked.

"Me? Give up? That's not even English compared to my status." I knew that Ashley had gotten me out of there, but once again, she was gone again.

"Okay. Then I call truce."

"Why are you just now calling truce?," It had seemed that Ashley voice had gotten closer to me, but it could be the echoing.

"Because I don't wanna play anymore," I heard behind me. My head snapped around as I saw Ashley. Okay, SO NOT the echoing. "I wanna play a different game," she whispered while her hands went around my waist.

"What game would that be," Were my last words before Ashley's lips were probing over mine. My hands instinctivley went up to her sholders. Her kisses were feather-light, and sent little shivers down my body. Her teeth nipped at my lower lip, and I happily granted access. Her tongue moved in ways that even I couldn't comprehend. A soft noise escaped my lips, and I unconciously lifted up my arms when Ashley pulled my large shirt over my head and flinged it somewhere. Damn, Ashley could kiss.

And just when I was about to get to the point of no return, Ashley twisted out of my grip and poked me in the ribs.

"Tag, your it," she whispered. And she took off. And I, oh I groaned in frustration. "Tease. Your a fucking tease, Ashley Davies," I yelled-slashed-mumbled.

"And I'm sorta proud of it," she called back.

Whatever.

XxXxXxxXXxXXxxxXxx

After I found Ashley and tagged her, meaning I grabbed her boob and she's been blushing ever since. I swear, it was an accident! Kinda...My brain was saying, 'tag her shoulder' but my hands were like 'touch her boobie', apparently. In fact, they said 'touch her boobie, AND twist her nipples.' I even blushed; I didn't know what happened.

She's keeping her distance from me. We're on the sofa watching _Real Chance of love 2 _and Ashley is on the opposite side of the sofa. I've already apologized a billion times about, but she just shakes her head and blushes.

I think it's time we turned to drastic measures.

While Sassy was arguing with P.S.'s goth-emo ego, I muted the TV and Ashl;ey looked at me. "What'd you do that for? I was about to see P.S. get smoked by Sassy. And Blonde Baller...Ugh."

"C'mere," I said and motioned with my finger. Ashley's face went red.

"Uh...I think I'll pass." I frowned.

"Ashley, please, it was an accident. I'm totally sorry, and I promise if I ever do it again, I'll do whatever you want, just...scoot next to me." She scooted about an inch.

"More." Another inch.

"A little more." And another.

"Alot more." A foot or something like that.

"Good." My hands grabbed Ashley wrist and I pushed her onto her back, my legs in between hers. I stared into intense brown eyes, darkening within every second. "Ashley Davies, do you that you almost murdered me last night?," I whispered, while we remained inches from eachothers lips.

"How? I don't remember anything but falling asleep after you kissed me," she began to babble, and even though it was amazingly cute, it became amazingly distractful to my goal. I silenced her by leaning down and kissing her slowly with every ounce of passion I had.

"Woah, okay, don't do that, Spence. You can kill somebody with those lips."

"I try my best, don't flatter me. But anyways, all this talking is getting in the way of what I wanna do most." I leaned down and kissed her again, and she parted her lips slightly, before I got lost in her mouth. Tongues tangled, lips moved, and it seemed to go on forever. She tried wriggling her wrist out of my grip, but I held tighter.

Two years of gripping cheerleading skirts and slapping girl's faces finally has payed off...

"Ashley, do you know that," I began kissing her again while she whimpered and moved beneath my body. "You are beautiful," I kissed her cheek. "Amazing," I kissed her jawline. "Hot," I twirled my tongue around the shell of her ear and she arched up. That's her sensitive spot and I found it first. "Sweet," I kissed her shoulder. "And very, very sexy." I bit down and she moaned when my tongue soothed it. She grinded her body into mine's, sending shudders through me.

"Your wearing too many clothes," I mumbled against her lips. Ashley hleped that by leaning up and pulling off her shirt and pulling mine's off as well. And I did the honor's off taking off her bra.

I took one of my hands off of Ashley's wrist, and held both with one hand. My hand slid lower, breifly stopping to run my thumb over Ashley's wrist, before my hand rested on Ashley's...well, I don't like that word. I like boobie. So, Ashley's boobie? Or Ashley's breast?...My thoughts were interrupted as Ashley tried again to get away from my restrain.

"Fuck, Spence! I wanna touch you!," Ashley cried, but I just pulled her into another kiss.

"We're gonna get to that part..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ashley lay on top of me while her fingers threaded through my hair. "So, this was first time you've ever..."

"What? Come?"

"Yeah, that...," I blushed and she did too. Ashley buried her head in my neck and nodded. "Don't be embarrased about it! It's the first time that someone has came for the first time with me and enjoyed it...Did you enjoy it?," I asked while twirling a brown curl around my finger.

She smiled and answered, "Hell, yeah." I saw Ashley smile lower into a worried look. "What is it?," I asked.

"Nothing."

"Ashley, tell me." She looked up and down at me and her. "I don't think it's the best time to mention it."

"C'mon. Please," I pleaded with mock-sadness. "Well, since you asked that way."

I braced myself for the best or the worst as she took a deep breath. "Spencer, I don't think I can spend a minute without you, and uh..." She looked at us again. "Even though we've gone a little back to fourth, I wanna ask you...Spencer Carlin, will you be my girlfriend?"

Excuse me. I just had to take a moment to calm down every part of my brain that was worried and replace it with all the happiness in the world.

"Oh, Ashley, yes. A trillion-gazillion-billion-million times yes..." I felt a tear prick in each of my eyes. "Oh God, I'm gonna cry." Ashley chuckled.

"You are so cute..." She let out a yawn. "I think it's time I have dreams about you. G'night." This time, I kissed her, Ashley smiling into the kiss.

"Night, beautiful." Ashley Davies is my _girlfriend. _Ashley Davies is _my_ girlfriend. _Ashley Davies_ is my girlfriend. I love the sound of that.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Did you like it? Reveiws? Maybe? Vote on my profile for superhero Spashley? Okay. If I can get more than ten reviews, I'll post chapter six AND seven. How does that sound? _


	6. The Bet

_Title: Trading Places_

_Rating: PG-13...I think. _

_Summary: Okay...So I didn't get ten reviews, but I did get eight, which is good enough for me! Now, what happened in the last chapter again?...Oh yeah! Spencer and Ashley 'made love' for the first time. Oh gosh. VOTE VOTE VOTE on my page!_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

I tossed myself awake that morning and found Spencer asleep. She was really a sleeping beauty. But sadness came over me when I realized that my parents had to see me for at least a day...

Or I could just call them. I lazily reached for my bag and took out the Samsung, calling dad.

_"Hello?"_Dad must've had a late night stay at work again by the sound of his voice.

"Hey Dad."

_"Ashley Nicole Elizabeth Renee Christine Davies! Where have you been for the last two days?" _And that would be my uptight, pole-in-the-ass mother. Well, she's a cool mom, just when she's had her cinnamon-decafe latte. But she apparently hasn't...

_"We've been worried sick about you!," She blasted through my ears._

_"She's been worried sick about you, I have been perfectly informed of everything that goes on because of Kyla," Dad whispered. Mom heard him anyways though._

"Uh..." I wasn't the best one with words when mom hadn't had her latte.

_"KYLA SHANELL ANNA WOODS DAVIES! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" _

_"I think we should talk later, strawberry. Your mom is gonna attract terrist if I don't calm her down."_

"Kay, daddybear."

I ended the call and layed back into the bed, just thinking of what Spencer and me would do today...

"Strawberry, huh?" I jumped at the voice heard beside me and saw Spencer giving off a bright, but a when-you-wake-up smile.

"Uh...That's my nickname." Nah, it's your first name. Stupid Ashley, Stupid. Of course she knows it's your nickname. We sat in a comfortable silence before Spencer held out her arms. "Roll over so I can hold you. I'm not gonna bite. For now, at least." I obeyed her wish and rolled over, with her arms now around me.

"If your dad has a family has a nickname for you, then I'm definitely gonna have to you one."

"I bet it'll be something sexual, knowing you," I murmured.

"I am not...that sexual! I am sexy though. And you definitely are too." She pulled away from me and now was hovering over me while I lay defenseless.

"Now, let's see what I can name you..." All of my body wants to do this, God knows I want to do this, but there's one little part of me that's sorta important to sex-making right now that's kinda...numb.

"Spencer...stop." She stopped leaning in, and pulled back, raising an eyebrow. "You wanna stop?"

"I don't want to but...uh, there's one part of my body that's just not up to it right now..." My eyes shifted from hers and she followed my eyes as they went lower and lower until she figured out what I was saying.

"Oh..." She blushed along with me, as she awkwardly climbed of off me. We sat in an slightly awkward but comfortable silence before Spencer blurted out something expected. "You wanna make out?"

I sighed. "Spencer Carlin can't even go a day without getting one kiss. A shame, isn't it?"

"Can too!," She defended. And that's when I got a nice little idea in my head.

"Okay, then saying that, I bet you can't go the rest of the day without trying to 'ravage' me. And that includes no teasing, no touching, no flirting, nothing. And just because of that you can't hit on other girls."

"Damn, and I thought I might pick up a Miley-Cyrus-looking-girl today," she played. I slapped her arm and we got out of bed, and began taking off my...or Spencer's Pj's. As I pulled of my shirt, I could feel Spencer staring deeply at me.

"Spence, your breaking the rules." I had my back turned, so Spencer really couldn't see my...chesticals. "You didn't say anything about staring. So, I shall stare at your amazing ass." I felt my face burn as put the shirt over my chest and turned around. Spencer grinning deviously at me.

"What? You didn't say that I couldn't stare."

XxXxXxXXxXxXx

Yeah, Me, Spencer, Aiden, and Taylor planning another one of those trips to somewhere. Because it's not that we don't get out alot, but home is getting old...What am I saying?

"Okay, here's the deal. We just all gotta school for the summer and we've went to Six Flags, so, where now? Where do we spend the minutes of the days that only last for three months? Where?," Kyla is acting way too dramatic in one little sentence.

"Ky, look, we could just to my beach house in Toronto like I suggested or all you could stay here while Ashley and I go to Toronto."

"Why you and Ashley?," Tay asked while fondling with Aiden's short hair.

"Because she's my girlfriend and we're special-er than you and Aiden ever would be." Three things immediately happened: Taylor's hands dropped from Aiden's hair, Aiden finger's stopped punching at his NintendoDsi, and Ashley almost choked on her cereal. She shouldn't be surprised, she's the one who asked me.

"Spencer, could you repeat that?," Taylor asked while I was still coughing like crazy.

"I said Ashley is my girlfriend and we're way more special-er than you and Aiden. Why?"

"Just checking. Hey, Aiden, can we step outside for a minute?" The boy just nodded, probably still in shock. Spencer and I watched them step out of the of the front door, and then two, enormously loud screams were heard. Then they both walked in with their composure gained back.

"Your dating Ashley?," Aiden screamed, while Taylor's face had gone pale. "Why does this surprise you all?," Spencer asked while I, oh I just watched all of this in silence. Don't wanna be in this chaos. Taylor took Spencer's hand and led her out of the room again, and even though she closed the door behind her, I could still hear it.

"Your Spencer Carlin, and I may not be the smartest girl on earth, but I do know that you have a reputation for sleeping with someone one day and leaving them the next day," I heard Taylor say.

"Taylor, Ashley isn't one of those sluts or sleezes that I hump and dump. Ashley is too much to describe. She's beautiful in so many ways that I lose my train of thought just when I glance at her. When she touches me, sparks fly everywhere, something might even catch on fire. And I do know one thing. I know that she is the best kisser, like ever. But seriously, Ashley is everything to me. Plus, she's great in bed."

I'm gonna go hide in shame and emmbarassment under Spencer's bed, anyone wanna join me?

I didn't really hear anything after that, because things quieted down. And I quickly tried to look like I had been eating my cereal, even though there were only like, five left in the bowl.

Spencer walked back in with a smile plastered on her face, and I think Taylor had went off somewhere in Spencer's giant house. The blonde came up behind me and leaned down, and whispered,"We're going to the mall."

And she was gone.

What? That's it? No, come upstairs for a little sumin'-sumin'? Nothing? Dammit, now I'm horny.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

Now I see why she wanted me at the mall. After we got there, we ditched Aiden and Taylor after we got in the mall, and she took me to some weird place with thongs and lingerie...

And we looked at them. And she tried them on. And I had to resist the urge to pull her into a long kiss. But we don't wannna be caught making out like a bunch of horny teenagers....Considering we are a couple of horny teenagers.

"How's this one, Ash?," Spencer spoke as I was snapped away from my X-rated thoughts. But all them flew back in my head as I turned and saw Spencer in nothing, but the powder-blue, satin, laced-edge, panties she was wearing. My eyes travled up and down her body -stopping to look at her bare chest- as I could feel my body growing deeply with heat rising, and somehow, the heat was gonna get to the surface in five, four, three, two, one...

"Spence, I think we needa get outta here. Ya know, go find Aid and Tay? It's, uh, really, um, hot and stuffy." Spencer looked confused when I spoke, but I think the thought pretty much came to mind as she slowly grinned.

"What's the matter, Ash? Can't take the heat?," She teased. I'm dying to kiss her, but I can't all cuz of that stupid ass bet I made. Wow, I really feel like a stupid ass.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Spencer gathered her...undergarments and we went up to pay for all of her stuff. And there are really a suprising number of men that stare at girls.

"Kay, let's make this quick, I got things touch, people to tease." The young boy blushed a deep red, and the things bthat Spencer bought didn't really help that fact.

"Thanks for shopping here at-," Dang. I was gonna find out so I could shop here for Spence!

"Yeah, sure, thanks, whatever. Let's go, Ash." I followed her out the store, getting pretty nice view of her ass. She's got a nice ass. You'd stare at it too if you could see it, but sadly, you don't get the opportunities I do.

"Hey, Ash, glad your enjoying my ass, but I thought you said no staring."

"I said that those rules apply for you. I can touch, tease and flirt all I wanna." I stepped up to her so now that I was inches from her face. "And maybe, just maybe, when we get home, we can finally use it." Spencer shuddered under my hot breaths and I just grinned. I'm good.

I felt my hoodie pocket vibrating , and I'm about to teach you something. Ask who it is first before you just say 'Ashley's phone What's up?'. _"Oh. My. Gosh. Ashley? Is that you? It's Sterling!" _Sterling was my best buddy, that was until her parents forced her to some private school in London. We tried staying in contact, but with her billions of miles away, it was kinda hard.

"Oh my gosh! Sterling! It's you! I haven't seen you in like, forever! Where ya been?"

_"Well, I got expelled for the month for calling one of the teachers a ball-faced-nub and kicking his family jewels," _Typical Sterling. "_And as result, I get to stay in my apartment for a month doing nothing! Which means that I can come see you next week!"_

"For reals?," I asked, while Spencer just looked at me with narrowed eyes. What'd I do?...

_"Uh, more real than LIFE!" _Oh gosh, Sterling is coming, and we're gonna spend time together with Spence, and this'll all work out like I want it to. Hopefully.

"Okay, it was nice hearing from ya Sterl Girl," She loves her nick-name. _"Wait, where ya gotta go?"_

"Out of the mall so we can go home. I'm here with Spence, Aid, and Tay."

_"Oooh, who's Spencer?" _I felt my entire face heat up. _"Your silence gives me anwsers. She your girlfriend, isn't she?" _I cleared my throat. _"Ashley's got a girlfriend! When's the wedding?"_

"Sterling!" I blushed even more. _"What, I just wanna be ready? Have you had sex yet? Did she use a stra-," _I inturrupted before she got in her zone and wouldn't stop asking questions until sundown.

"Look, when you get here next week, We'll talk, but right now isn't the best time." I heard her sigh.

_"Fine, and Ashley? It was nice hearing from you again. My little snuggy bunny. Love you."_

"Love you too, and don't EVER call me that in public." She laughed before the call was ended and I smiled to myself. And when I turned around, Spencer looked really pissed.

"Spencer, you okay?"

"I'm fine, whatever, let's just call Aiden and Taylor so we can go," She snapped.

Okay, what was that about?

Okay, so all the way home, Spencer didn't talk to me at all. I don't know what I did. Was it the thing about the thing I might use on her? I'm a tease.

The car ride was awkward since no one was actually talking, except now I hate Justin Bieber with a freakin passion because Taylor bought his album...Your World 3.5, something like that, and it's blasting out, 'That should be me, Holdin your hand, That should be me, Makin you laugh, That should be me, This is so sad, That should be me, That should be me.' Ugh. Stupid teen pop sensation.

The car stopped at Spence's house, where I would be staying again for tonight, and everyone got of the car, Taylor and Aiden were whispering to eachother, looking at me and Spencer. Geez, what did I do for Christ's Sake?

As soon as we got in the house, Spencer harshly spoke,"Ashley, can I talk to you upstairs?" Oh shit, what did I do now...

We got into Spencer's room and I was soon suprised as I was pushed back onto the bed and she was now hovering over me, her crystal-blue eyes staring deep into mine. And then we kissed. But that was only the begining.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXx

_Okay, so, what'd you think? What do you think is gonna happen? We don't know unless I post chapter seven too. :) We'll just see from there. Maybe, just maybe, I may give you the full version of Spashley love. VOTE! Please? Thank you._


	7. Nothin on you, Baby

_Title: Trading Places_

_Rating: It's hot, I guess..._

_Summary: Why the heck was Spencer mad?...I know. I think you know too. But Ashley, on the other hand, doesn't. We'll see what's happening... Vote- Vote on my profile for a super awesome story idea. _

_XxXxXxXxXxxXxx_

**Ashley's PoV**

Spencer was...Pushy last night. She didn't hurt me or anything like that, it was amazing, just more amped up than usual. Also, I think I had more orgasms than humanly possible. But getting to the point, something seemed wrong. And I have to find out. On the other hand, Stering is supposedly arriving today even though she said she come a few days later.

Sterling is awesome. She got into trouble though. Big trouble. That girl almost got us arrested for 'accidently' taking twenty dollars from this guy and calling him Lindsay Lohan. Awesome. Sterling was the first one I told about the girl-liking thing and I was so happy when she didn't freak out and run away. She just smiled and asked, 'So, you enjoy licking kitties?' Yeah, I didn't answer that for a reason.

Oh, there's the doorbell. Spencer hasn't talked to me that much today, and that's the first thing how I know something is wrong. She just says 'Uh huh' or 'Yeah, sure, whatever'.

As soon as open the door, there two arms around me, I'm suffocating, and I smell zuchini...with cheese.

"Hi Ashley, Hi Ashley, Hi Ashleeeey! I missed you so bad when I was in Waston Tech! It's like, so boring without you!..." Stering narrowed her eyes at me, and I began to think that I still had glitter on my face from Spencer's lip gloss.

"You had sex last night."

"What? Why- How- Sterling, is that the only thing that you could notice about me?," I asked as she she stared at me once more.

"Oh yeah, your hair got longer, yippee. And 'The' Spencer must've did you real nice cause your glowing like a light bulb." I blushed as Sterling walked pass me and looked around.

"This is where you live now?," Sterling asked with wide eyes. "No, this is Spencer's house. Her dad is like some kinda billionare."

"That's nice. She can buy whatever you like. And where is Spencer? I wanna meet her...But I think she's already met me first." I was confused at what the the girl said when I felt two arms slide around my waist.

"Hey Beautiful." I grinned as I smelt vanilla all around me, and turned in Spencer's arms and pecked her. Sterling just stared at us blankly while I was mesmorized in my girlfriend.

"Should I leave you two alone for a minute? Besides, I'm hungry. And I'm off to raid your fridge." And as soon Sterling left, Spencer let go of me and sat on the nearby sofa. Okay, now I'm pissed.

"Spencer, what the hell is wrong." Spencer at hands. "I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes. "Spencer, stop it. I know something is wrong and I'm prepared to sit here all day and wait until you tell me."

XxXXxXxXxXxXx

I was being sarcastic when I said I'd wait all day because it's probably been two hours since anyone said anything. pencer's just been playing with her finger, her hair, anything that she could do to avoid my eyes. Sterling came in for a minute and I guess she felt the tension in the room, cause she mouthed some like, 'Don't break up, I'm out.'

Okay. I guess this is the part where I step up like Lohan stepped up...Wait...Nevermind.

I walked over the blonde, and lifted her chin up. There we're faint tracks of tears on her soft cheeks, and her blue eyes were not warm and bright like their usual.

"Spencer, please tell me what's wrong." And then there was more silence. I felt myself being pulled down to a sitting position and Spencer setteled in my lap, laying her head her head on my shoulder. I was just confused for a minute, but I instictivly put my arms around her.

Another minute passed, but it seemed like days, and Spencer finally spoke.

"Would you be mad if I told you that was jealous?," She whispered. I pulled back and I looked at her. "You were jealous?"

She shrugged. "A little." I gave her a look. "Okay, alot."

"Spencer, why would you be jealous of Sterling? She's not anything compared to you, but don't tell her I said that. She thinks she's good at everything."

"Because I am, Elizabeth Davies!" I heard from out by the hall and I frowned at the use of one of my names.

Spencer smiled for the first times in hours, which made me happy inside with butterflies and unicorns. I have a very imaginative mind, and if you have a problem with it, go take a shit.

"So, all of the ignorance was just out of jealousy?"

"I just don't like the feeling of losing you to somebody else, okay, because if I loose you then I'll wanna be needed again and I wouldn't have anything else to do but wander for girls and guys to sleep with and I don't wanna start that again, because I know it's bad and your good and those make he perfect twist and if your not with me, I don't feel complete and...I'm sorry, Ashley."

"Spencer, you will never loose me, okay? Your the only one for me. They got nothin' on yooouuu, baby." We both giggled and I hugged her, staring into blue ocean eyes and got lost...Until I was found.

"Wanna have make-up sex?" I shook my head and she pouted, folding her arms.

"Spencer, we already made up, what's the point of it now?," I asked her and she used the pout. "Please Ashley? I can give you anything you want me to. Anything at all," Spencer whispered and I shivered as her breath went smoothly down my neck.

"Spencer, no. You are turning me into a sex-kitten. And it's like your my little ball of yarn or something." Spencer rolled her eyes, as Sterling walked back into the room.

"Sterling, I don't want you to feel bad in anyway, if you were listening to us, which you shouldn't have done anyway."

"Iz cool, cuz I fen in worze sitooahtions." The blonde said said with a mouth full of...

"Are those my chicken fries?," Those things cost alotyou know! Or I think the lady over-charged me cause I told her that I had a girlfriend and she looked like Amanda Seyfried... That was suppose to be a compliment...

"Yeah, can I borrow some? Cause airplane food sucks, and I just feel parched at the moment."

"Yeah, sure, I'll buy some more tomorrow," I muttered. Stupid chicken shaped fries.

_And Girl, your my one love  
My one heart  
My one life, for sure, lemme tell ya one time  
Girl I love, Girl I love you._

_Ima tell one time, gir-_

"Hello, Sterling speaking, are you here for relationship issues?" Justin Bieber. Really, Sterl Girl? I gotta admit though, the kid is cute. Not like, 'He's-So-Cute!-' kinda way, the 'Omg-look-at-da-wittle-baby-' kinda cute.

"Spencer, we're home!" I jumped at the yell, making Spencer fall out of my arms and onto the floor. I saw a blonde woman with electric-blue eyes walk into the room, and I was guessing that she was Spencer's mom. She gave me a bright smile and said, "Why hi there, I'm Paula, Spencer's mom, but I think you would know that by now." She shook my hand with a warm feeling. It felt creepy.

"I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies."

Paula immediately took her hand away from mine, covering her mouth with it, then pointing to me, smiling. "Your the one that Spencer talks about all the time! I mean, when ever we speak to her one the phone, it's 'Ashley is sooo good at this,' and 'Ashley is soooo amazing at that,' Really, it's just about all she ever talks about nowadays." I felt my face flush, and I glanced at Spencer, who was also geting pink.

I really, REALLY hope that she's not talking about the tongue thing I do because Spencer is the one who said, and I quote, 'Ashley, your tongue is sooo fucking amazing, and your sooo...Oh my fuck...," unquote, because she really didn't have words to say at the moment. I think you know what was happening anyway...

"Mom, how was work? Where's dad? Why aren't you going to take a long, long shower like you always do?," Spencer quickly changing the subject and my X-rated thoughts.

"Right here, Sweetie." Spencer acted like did, running up to her father and hugging him to death. "Hi, I assume your Ashley," Spencer's dad greeted me, also shaking my hand. "I'm Arthur." See, I like a short, simple greeting. Not a re-run of the last two nights.

"Yes, I am Ashley." I sound like a buisness woman right now. Sterling came back from whoever she was talking to and saw that everyone was paying their attention to her.

"Did I do something I don't know about?" Sterling noticed the adults in the room. "Um...I'm just gonna head to the bathroom really quick. I can find things totally fast." And she was gone. I feel her pain.

"Me and your mother are going upstairs for a quick washup, Spencer."

"Kay, dad," She yelled back.

"Spence, I think I need to go home, so I can give Sterling a place to stay." I said, suddenly feeling tension-y around here.

"If it's my mom, I sorry about her. She's just a little, hyper sometimes, becasue she drinks coffe like, every single day. If not, don't leave now, tomorrow." I fought the urge to give in, and I shook my head, and Spencer gave up suprisingly quickly. "At least lemme drive you home."

I smiled. "I'm fine with that." _Minutes Later..._

Sterling was in my house already greeting mom and dad while Spencer and I stood on the doorstep.

"So, I guess I have to go now," I mumbled, looking at my shoes.

"Yep." I tore my eye away from my shoes and looked up at Spencer.

"I'm gonna miss you, okay?," I whispered as I took her hands in mine. She squeezed my fingers. We stood there, just staring until I leant in and gave her a quick kiss, before she grinned. "That's not a kiss. This," She leaned in, searing my lips with hers, her tongue fluttering out in the best possible way ever, before tangling with mines in a sensual dance. A whimper escaped my lips and she pulled away.

"Is a kiss." She slipped away from my hands slowly and returned to her car, blowing me a kiss. I blew one back even though I didn't feel like it. I turned to go in the house, before looking back at her. She smiled and began her car, waving, and then driving away.

I stood there for a moment, replaying the kiss in my head, before the door moved and I fell inside.

"Why the heck are you still out here?," Sterling asked. I said nothing as I lay halfway in and out the house.

"Sterling, just go before you end up with me on the floor," I grumbled. She shrugged and walked away. "You could've helped me up!" I got up and my cell rang, not even checking the I.D. to know who it was.

"Can't hold on without me tonight?"

_"Ashley, can you please come over for a minute?"_

"Why? I just came back from your house, Spence!"

_"It's um, really important."_

"Fine."

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Oh, and, **CLIFFHANGER. **I just had to do that. I bet you wonder what Spencer wants, don't you?  
__Well, I have no idea either, so, I'm just going with the flow. And... VOTE ON MY PROFILE! Please and Thank You :)_


	8. Mangos and red candy

_Title: Trading Places_

_Rating: The rating of awesome-ness. Rated PG-Idk. Smart rating, right?_

_Summary: Ashley. Spencer. Other people. Red, white, and blue._

_XxXxXxxXxXXxXxX_

**Ashley's PoV.**

Damn, Spencer. How am I gonna get out the house when I just came back.

"Sterling, dear! I haven't seen you in quite a while! How's Watson going?," My mom asked the girl.

I guess I should describe the Sterling since you have noidea of her. She has darkish-blonde hair, but with lighter highlights. And they're natural highlights too. Pretty cool, right?

She's actually looks sorta like that Sam Puckett chick from iCarly. She's fit, kinda well behaved at certain times, and she's in love with my mom's chicken casserole. I swear to GOD, that stuff will murder you from it's taste, bring you back to life, and then just kill you again.

Anyways, she's normal height, she's totally straight but if she weren't, she'd probably have taste in girls compared to Madison. And Madison, isn't even into girls. So, you see my point. She has a boyfriend named Renny. She said that Spencer was pretty. I told her that Spencer was mine and she rolled her eyes and said that it was a compliment and that I'm more clueless than cheerleaders.

Spencer is very pretty. No, she's like amazingly- beautiful, more than all the goddesses. Spencer makes me feel...weird at occasaions but that's a good weird feeling you get in your stomach. Like butterflies. Pretty butterflies that float all around Spencer and I as we run in a medow of daisies together and sing the acoustic version of Justin Bieber's _Baby _and eat cucumber sandwhiches and talk about our feelings...

Oh my... Talk about our _feelings?_... Sing _Baby_?... Run in a medow of _daisies_?...

"Mom, can I go for a walk?," I asked. She looked at me like I'm crazy. I think I possibly am after the thoughts I formed.

"Nicole Davies. You just got back and don't even have the time to speak to your own parents?" Again with the different names...

"I'm sorry, I just have alot of...odd thoughts going through my head right now." My mother pulled me into a hug.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll talk about it."

"...Later talk? Now walk?," I pleaded. She gave me a stern look beofre breaking into a grin. "Be home before one." I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you mommy!... Where's dad?" Her grin widened. "He's cleaning the carpet for walking in with muddy shoes today."

"Honey! I can't feel my arms!," I heard the sound of my dad's voice from upstairs. And he sounded very... tortured.

"Shake it off, Raife!" Sterling looked between us. "Ashley, I stay in your room right?" I nodded. And she was gone. Did I mention she runs track at that school?

I headed out the door, feeling the cool air brush over me. When my mom had her back turned to yell upstairs at dad, I had grabbed the car keys and stuffed them in my jeans... What? There was no where else I could put them with it sticking out...

Oy, I really am getting messed up.

XxXXxXxXxxX

I stood in front of Spencer's large door and knocked. It was opened I saw Spencer in nothing but boy shorts and a tank top. I knew I bought those extra Pj's for a reason.

"Okay, Spence, I'm here, what's wrong?"

She guided me upstairs and pointed to something that I'd vowed to never see again. I saw Mr. Black Widow with his eights legs and all that other spidery stuff. That mother effer bit me when I was eight and it got infected and there was white stuff coming out and... Yea...

Time to kill the bitch.

I stepped on it with a loud bang and he was outta here. Yeah, TAKE THAT!

"Now, Spencer, why did you call me to kill a spider for you at eleven at night?," I asked her. She fiddled around and sat on her bed.

"Cause I was it would kill me if I tried to kill it," she mumbled. I laughed and she playfully glared at me. "Okay, yes, I'm afraid over bugs and shit, happy?"

That comment just seemed to shut me up, because I was too. "Ha. Got you there." She smirked. I frowned. But she pulled me into her arms as we crossed the room and fell into the bed.

For once, I wasn't on top of her or she wasn't on top of me while we were in the bed. We just layed. She smells like vanilla. I love vanilla. And strawberry. But vanilla is my favoritey- favorite.

"Oh, Ashley." I craned my neck to look at her, and she greeted me with her baby-blues.

"What?"

"I uh, I... Do you wanna go to Ego?"

"Well, my mom said I can't be ome after one..." Spencer smirked and reached for my back pocket , well my cell was. And as she grabbed it, she twisted her fingers in there, making me jump and blush. She grinned and I soon heard my mom's voice.

"Hi Mrs. Davies, I was wondering if Ashley could stay over at my house today"... I'm Spencer Carlin, her...friend... She's laying on...the floor... She likes the smell of my floor, which is lavender... Thanks... No, she could borrow some of mine... Kay, Bye."

She smiled broadly at me.

"Phase two: Call up my bitches." She got out her iphone and I saw Aiden's face as she dialed him.

"Yo Aid, you up for Ego?... What do you mean Taylor said so? Tell Taylor that I know where she lives... Mmkay. See you there." Spencer dialed another number as I just watched her dazily. Spencer is really, really beautiful. I mean, really. You can't try to lie about it. Your forced to sway at her features.

"Hey, Madi... Yes, I'm with Ashley... Madison, what did I tell you about you and me with another girl having threesies? It's not right... That was one time, I was kinda drunk, and you looked cute in your black skirt..." I frowned and my stomach twisted into knots at hearing that. Spencer must've noticed it because she kissed me gently and smiled.

"Madison, I called to ask did you wanna hit Ego?... Oh my God, forget about the sex for once!... Thank you. Now, goodbye." She shifted and was laying on her stomach.

"Ashley, why are you staring at my phone?..."

"You have a pretty phone..." Spencer looked at me blanky, and talked slowly to me.

"Do you want one?..." Sterling was right. She can buy me whatever I likes. But I can't except it.

"I do, but I can't except it Spencer. That's like... alot of hundreds of dollars." Spencer rolled her eyes and waved around her room.

"Ashley, I'm rich, right?" I nodded. "Well, I can buy you an iPhone. But anyways, four-hundred dollars to me, is enough to a Justin Biber album, which only costed nine-nintey-nine. But, not the point."

"So, your basically getting me an iPhone?"

"Yep." I grinned and pulled her into to a kiss that she would surely remember. We pulled back and I leaned my forhead against hers. "You go call all your bitches while I go find us something to wear, kay?" Spencer laughed at the use of my colorful words and began dialing again.

I look into Spencer closet.

It's gonna be hard to dress sexy but not slutty.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**(No PoV.)**

Spencer had called Aiden, who bought Kyla, and Taylor, and Madison had bought Glen, and Sean. They were all like a big teenage family. A big teenage family who is about to be drunk.

Spencer was already getting her and Ashley the red, white, and blue drink. Ashley stared at it. "Spencer, it's not the fourth of July in another year."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Just drink it before it turns all brown and not spakling." Ashley sipped at it. "Ashley, drink it. Please? Trust me, it'll all turn out good in the end." Ashley just had a bad feeling going through her, but drunk the colorful stuff anyways.

"Good. Now let me introduce you my friend, Brandy." The bar tender handed Spencer two glasses. "Drink."

Yep, I'm gonna have the worst hangover ever.

_More drinks later... (P.S. LET'S GET TIPSY!)_

"Oh Spenceyyyyy!," Ashley called out, stumbling over her feet, and looking for in girlfriend in the massive, moving crowd. Walking was very hard when your drunk.

"Ashwey!" Ashley turned around and saw her beatiful blonde. Spencer pulled the brunette and kissed her messily, jumping and dancing all around they place. Spencer appeared to be a little drunk herself. But then again, that wasn't anything new to her.

Soon, they making out, full-on. And everybody was watching the girls. Kyla pushed through people until she slid her arms through the girls, seperating them.

"Guyzz, this is nooott the times to tongue tangoo. Hmm, I like mangos!," Kyla exclaimed. Was everybody there drunk tonight?

"Kylaa! Look what Aiden and Sean and me got!" Taylor was with the two boys, holding up a large bottle of Vodka. "Where'd you get that! I want one..."

"Hey, wait, was I eating candy?," Spencer asked.

"That's mine! Give it back!" And again, they were making out. Ashley pulled back, smiling as she stuck out her tongue, showing her red candy.

"Ashley, your a meannyy face."

"Nooooo, I like you Spenzer. Pleasse like meee too?," Spencer giggled and pulled Ashley into a hug. "I like youu, Ashley." Spencer still giggled and soon Ashley was giggling, with a few hiccups.

"Spency, I wanna go homeeee! And I wanna alots and alots of things to you too," Ashley whispered. Spencer shivered, while Ashley took her hand. "Kyala, Seaaan, Aidenn, Madiiiison, Tayylorr Swifft, let's go home!" They probably didn't hear her over the blasting music, so she did something that probably would suprise you.

Ashley went over to the DJ, and Spencer watched him give the mic to her. "Aiden, Madison, Taylor, Sean, Kyla, and Spencer. I wants to go home sooo, get your asses in the car. Btw, you all realize that I'm hot, right?" The crowd cheered and Ashley walked off with no trouble at all from the attention.

Ashley waited outside impatiently beofre her friends appeared. "Chica, why'd you that? I was with a hot stud! He was !" Ashley giggled, and hiccuped, holding Spencer.

"Home."

Madison pouted and sighed and just had an all-out fit.

_At Spencer's house..._

As soon as they were home, Spencer tumbled into bed with Ashley, kissing her oddly. Ashley, for some -druken- reason, Ashley couldn't stop giggling. Spencer sooned joined in with her, giggling for no reason at all.

"Spence, I wanna tell you a secret." Ashley looked serious.

"What?" Ashley motioned for her to come closer so that they were nose to nose. "I like you."

"I like you too." They both laughed for long minutes, until they Spencer was nearly alseep. "Hey, Ashley?"

"Hm?"

"I love youz."

"I lovez yoou too."

Little did they know that you can forget everything you've done and/or said by morning with the power of alcohol.

xXxXxXxXxXxxX

_So, how'd do? Did you vote on my page? I wanted to get this chap finished because I'm going to Lake Linear tommorow and I probably won't have bars in the woods to finish this on my cell. So, reveiw! Please and thank you! _:)


	9. Listen to your dreams

_Title: Trading Places_

_Rating: E for everything. So, it can bad words and good words. And a bit of hot sex. :D Well, don't be sure about the last one..._

_Summary: I'm trying to get this done I can start on my other story that I've been planning for over two months now. So, Ash and Spence got drunk last night and in a drunken state, told eachother they love eachother. But... Just read the chapter. Read the A/N at the bottom._

_Disclaimer: Me no own. Sophia Bush and Mandy Musgrave look alike. John Tucker must Die. Don't own South._

_XxXXxXxXxXxXxxx_

**(No PoV for now.)**

Spencer's eyes popped open as she awoke, red-faced and hot. She glanced around the room and to sleeping girl next to her and she was racked with memories...

_Spencer's dream..._

_"Welcome to Candyfornia!" The woman with blue hair stood next to Snoop-Dog. _

_"Ohmigosh, your Katy Perry! And Snoop-Doggy Dog! Why do you have a Justin Bieber cake over there," Spencer asked._

_"Because you wanted to eat him up! Besides , it's your dream silly," Katy answered. _

_"Oh yeah..." Spencer was smart and cool and all that, but sometimes, she COULD be a little bit of a dumb blonde. _

_"So, who wants to eat Justin's nose?," Katy yelled out! Out of nowhere, Brad Pitt came, and was like ," I want some Bieber cake! Justin's so much more sexier than that old skank Angelina." Brad stuffed the cake into his mouth and Katy started mumbling 'Stupid Bieber..'_

_"Oh Spencer, I love you!," Spencer turned around to see Aiden, kneeling with a suit on. "Will you marry me?" Spencer nearly gagged at hearing those words come from Aiden._

_"Uh, Hell to the fucking NO! Katy, why is he here?" _

_The singer shrugged. "I guess some things in your dreams are negative too." Spencer pushed Aiden away, as he was trying to hug her._

_"Oh, Spencer..." Spencer heard that voice, the voice that she swooned at, the voice that she melted at, the voice that belonged to... _

_"Ashley! Thank God! Where... What are you wearing?" Ashley was wearing a candy suit like Katy, except it was much more... Sweet? (Bad joke.)_

_"Hey, Spencer, did you know your in love with me?," Ashley said as she twirled around around Spencer. Spencer paused, stopping to try to lick the icing off the candy floor._

_"Huh? What? No I don't- I mean, I do- but I'm..."_

_"Listen to ya girl, Spence. You love her and you know it. You just won't admit to ya self. Your the typical girl in school. Your smart, popular, and ya got nice ass. But you a bit of a slut. But did you ever notice that your haven't been a whore, or a bi-," Spencer's butted Snoop Dog's words._

_"I got it," Spencer huffed. _

_"Anyways, you shouldn't be layin' her off like I lay off my bills. If your afraid, don't run, face it. That's the only way dat you gon' get rid of that fear." Words of wisdom from a true gansta._

_"So, Spencer... Will you marry my dog?" Ashley held out a shitzu dressed in a suit and a hat as Spencer was lost and confused in all of this._

_"Uh..." Spencer shook her head, as she tried to back away from Ashley's glaring dog. _

_"Spencer, do you love me or not?..." The blonde looked around and around until she just began to run._

_"Spencer, remember me? I'm your favorite dolly from fourteen years ago!" A giant purple and red bear walked towards her as she stopped backed up. "Why don't you love me Spencer, why? I can be your Ashley! Why?" _

_She side-stepped (more like mile-stepped) the bear and kept running, and running, even when there were voices calling after her. Spencer closed her eyes, and kept on running until..._

_"Spencer, watch out for that!..."_

_BAM!_

_"Life-size poster of Ashley in a 'Santa's princess' outfit!" Spencer was knocked back, as Ashley caught her. Spencer stared into brown eyes that spilled out gold in the little middle. "Do you love me, Spencer?" And then that 'Calafornia Gurls' song started playing and everyone was dancing._

And that's when she woke up. Her breathing was out of control and next to that, she had a major hangover. The blonde had a headache, and then the thoughts that were boggling her mind were just making it worse. She sighed as she got as she got out of bed.

What bothered her is the fact that all this time she had been with Ashley, every display of her old-self had been gone. Like, she didn't diss people, she didn't spend hours of reading magazines. And she hadn't had sex with someone she barely knew, for over week now. Usually, she'd wake up in bed, and her morning being filled with regret and calling her a stupid, dumb blonde.

All of her time had just been Ashley now. And that new feeling of something, it didn't feel the same. It felt, special. Ashley made her feel special. And then she realized what that special feeling was.

Love. She was in love with Ashley Davies.

_Love. I'm in love. ****__LOVE. _She kept repeating that in her mind so that she could understand it fully.

Spencer Carlin was in love.

xXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXx

**(Spencer's PoV.)**

So, after the little mind-session with myself, I brushed my teeth, then made Ashley and I some anti-hangover drinky-stuff. It taste like crap, but that's better than puking your brains out all day. Btw, there was a little, _tiny _accident that happened near the kitchen.

It's not my fault, okay? It just came up... like an orgasm. Except it wasn't at ALL pleasurable and it smelt weird. Luckily, I cleaned it up and I sprayed the spot with disinfectant. So, now, it should be non- puke smelling. After that, I had to brush my teeth again, because kissing and barf don't mix. Unless your kinky... Okay, ew. Bad vision.

Besides, I need to wake to Ashley up before she chokes on her own puke. I walk into the room and my beautiful girl is still asleep. She's so cute when she's asleep. But I need to wake her.

"Ashley..." I shook her a little bit and she groaned.

"Ashley... wake up..." She blinked a few times before she closed them and rolled over. "My head hurts... And my stomach... And my toes..."

"Ash, if you drink this, all the pain'll go away." I heard an exaggerated sigh before she sat up and took a look at the red stuff.

"Spencer, what is that stuff?" She took the glass and sniffed it, shaking her head. "I'm not drinkin' that."

"Ash, would you rather barf all day or be free from it?" She looked down.

"Well, when your barfing, at least your loosing weight..."

"Ashley!" She gave up and pouted. "Fine." She took one sip at it before gulping the rest of it down. Her face contorted into pure disgust. "Spencer, what the hell is that? Taste like my mom's brownies... And she can NOT make brownies... More like dog sh..." I put a finger to her lips, and she looked at me with with bursting brown eyes.

I replaced my finger with my lips and she smiled into the kiss. "Now will will you please stop babbling?," I mumbled against her lips.

"I thought you liked it when I babbled," she mumbled back.

"I love it when you babble."

She pulled away and I layed on her chest for a moment, just gazing. There was a really long, comfortable silence until Ashley spoke.

"What time is it?"

"Almost time for lunch."

"I slept that long?"

"That's what happens when you get hangovers, Ash."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Don't know... Wanna get lunch?"

"Yeah."

XxXxxXXxXXxXxXx

Ashley said she knew this great wing place, and I love wings. Next to her. And that's when I tensed up again. I was in love. The thing I'm afraid of is that if I tell her, two things could happen.

A) She could run away, leaving me to mourn for the rest of my life.

B) She could slap me, then runaway and leave me to mourn for the rest of my life.

I know, there's no happy choice there but I really have no happy thoughts about me telling Ashley I love her... Why am I getting a deja vu feeling saying that?

Anyways, if there was another way that I could tell Ashley I love her, I'd definantly do it, but I can't sing, make art, or do any of those cheesy stuff people do. I should just come right out and say it.

Ashley Davies, I head-over-heels in love with you and I'm gonna love you like no one else can.

Dammit, I'm all tense again. Maybe I should just talk to my conscious... Going to talk to my conscious...

**What's up bitch? Ha! You thought I would be like, 'Hello, welcome to Spencer's mind, would you like me to show you to the bad side or the messed up side of the mind? **Wow, now I see where I got my ego from...

Hey, uh, yeah, I need some advice.

**Do I look like a damned book to you? I am not a advice giver! I'm Allison Walker, legendary goddess.**

I thought we forgot about that alter-ego thing when I was eight.

**You might have forgotten, but I'm still well and live!**

Look, can we get to the point please? I need to tell Ashley something with them without her freaking out.

**I know you wanna tell her you love her, dumbass. I'm you, remember? You better not be breaking up with her, or I will personally advise you to walk yourself off a cliff. **

No, why would I do that? Thats like me, asking to get an F on a math test.

**I still don't get how your practically a whore, who's on the bitchy cheerleader team, and queen of the school, but you still manage to get good grades. Not at all.**

Dude, FOCUS. How do I tell her?

**Just say it! Your Spencer Carlin for God's sake, your the one who slept with half the varsity team, basketball team. Not to mention most of the Cheerleading team...**

Well, that's not me anymore. I changed from there. Ashley changed me.

**Look, tell her you love her. Don't be all hasty and hold it in. Just tell her, right now. Like the time you forged your- **

SHUT THE HELL UP, GODAMMIT!

**...**

"Hey...Um...Ashley, I've been meaning to tell you something, and for a while now..." I said to her as the car stopped in front of a small building.

"What is it?" Ashley looked worried for a minute. "I'm never ever never ever breaking up with you, so get that out of your mind." She relaxed as I took her hands.

"I uh..." I took a really, really deep breath. "I-"

"Hold on, Spence," I inwardly relaxed a whole lot while another part of me was very dissapointed. Ashley took out her cell as it was her mom.

"Hello... What?, she is? Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can." Ashley gave me a paniced look as her eyes filled with worry.

"Kyla's in the hospital."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

_Okay, don't hit me, please, I know Spencer was gonna say it but I needed more time to put in extra drama. Like, Aiden doing something stupid. AND can someone PLEASE PLEASE get a hold of the first reviewer who firgued out what movie that Spence and Ash were watching in my one-shot 'Itchy'? Please and Thank you :3 Luv Yall!  
_


	10. Love and SirMixALot

_Title: Trading Places_

_Rating: Somewhere between safe- and not-so-safe. I don't really know..._

_Disclaimer: If I owned South, then Sophia Bush and Brittany Snow would be in there too. :) Sorry, Im having a slight 'John Tucker Must Die/Totally Spies' obsession at the moment... **ANYWAYS**..._

_Summary: So, as we all know, Spencer was about to say the BIG L-word, but then they got some bad news from Aiden about Kyla. And...Well, go ahead and read it._

* * *

Ashley sat in the waiting room with Spencer, her hand intertwined tightly with the blonde's, nerves running all through the place. Spencer had her free hand on Aiden's shoulder, while comfortingly rubbing it; he looked beat. And he was pretty banged up too. There were cuts and bruises all over his body; his own shirt hurt because of the tightness, so he had to take it off.

The doctors were suprised at the number of sores, but nothing a little alcohol and bandages couldn't fix. But there was one especially, larger, darker bruise that was on the side of his stomach. The doctors noted Aiden that he would have to lay off a few things for a while, like fighting for someone's life.

Aiden told Ashley and Spencer the story, while Ashley controlled her rage to find the guy and make this his last day of Earth.

Kyla and Aiden were walking back from their date, on a street no civilization around and this random guy jumps outta nowhere and starts saying stuffto Kyla with Aiden standing right there. So Aiden, being the sweet, but tuff guy he is, told him to back off.

He didn't. Aiden then, gently, pushed him back. And the guy just shoved him, all-out. And then Aiden got pissed. He pushed the guy back, and So, they were then tumbling on the floor, while Kyla tried pulling the guy of Aiden. But her helping ended her in the hospital. The guy broke her leg.

Her fucking leg. And that's the main reason why Ashley was pissed.

The brunette's thoughts of terror were interrupted as the doctor came out. "You may see Miss Woods now." Ashley was first up, leaving Spencer and Aiden behind. The girl walked over and saw her parents' faces, relieved. Ashley pulled her sister into a hug that she'd probably suffocate from, Kyla giggling.

"Ash, I'm fine. It's okay, I'm okay now. Besides, you should be hugging Aiden now. If it wasn't for him, I would probably be in worse condition."

"I'll hug him later, now I need to stay here with my sister." Spencer couldn't help herself but to smile at the warm connection between Ashley and her sister. There was a loving warmth to the smiles they shared, and the hugs that they gave. Glen sure as hell never acted like that. Well, on some occasions, he was a big brother and he did hug and love Spencer, but they never mentioned it to anybody.

After a long while of chatting where Kyla and Aiden got jumped, and what the guy looked like , and laughing about how Kyla kicked herself, Ashley spoke. "Alright, Dad, Spencer I need to go home." Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"We do?," The blonde asked as Ashley took her hand.

"Yes. We do. We'll probably be back in a few hours or so, though. Love you guys, bye."

"Ashley, hold it." The brunette stopped at the sound of her dad's voice. "Don't get in any trouble, SB."

"I won't, DB." Spencer didn't have to ask what the initials meant after founding out a few days before. The were cute, embarrassing nicknames.

After at least an hour of driving back to Ashley's house, they finally stopped in front of the house. Ashley motioned Spencer out of the car, taking the blonde into the house and into her parent's room.

"Ashley, why are-" The brunette hushed Spencer, while going to into her dad's draw. Ashley then pulled out a little red thing, and pressed a button.

Spencer's eyes widened as she saw a blade pop up. "Ashley, put that down, you'll kill someobdy!"

"Spencer, that's kinda my main objective."

"Ashley, I thought you were okay at the hospital! Why do you have that jack-knife?" Ashley sat next to Spencer on the bed.

"Spencer, if I had lost Kyla, I wouldn't know what to do. Kyla's like, my sister that I never wanted, or probably needed, until I realized that I do need her. And she needs me too, like when she met this guy Jake who drugged her at Ego and turned her into a slut-talking star," Spencer looked dumbfounded. "Moving on, She's my little bitchy sister, and I love her. And as her big bratty sister, it's my job to kick the fuck out of whoever hurt her." Ashley mentally reminded herself to hug Aiden to death.

"Ash, do you really think that cutting him to pieces is necessary, though?"

"Well, duh." Spencer shook her head. She had a hot girlfriend, who was also kind of psycho.

"You know, Glen probably do the same thing for you." Spencer rolled her eyes, but smiled at the thought of her big brother. He was sweet on the inside.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Well, let's go kick whoever kicked Aiden and Kyla's ass!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dude, we've been down this alley like, eight times now."

"Nu-uh... We've been down here five times now."

Ashley gripped her blade tightly, holding onto Spencer's hand. "Ashley, I think he's not coming back." The brunette shook her head.

"Spencer, your damn scorching hot, and trust me when I say your hot, and I know he's coming." Spencer was silent until something came to mind.

"Are you saying I'm bait?"

"No, your not bait, I'm bait too."

"Oh, well, you are pretty fucking hot too."

"I could agree with you both, ladies." The girls' heads snapped around as a guy, probably in his twenty's, stepped outta nowhere. "Why are you girls out here so late night? I wouldn't be here either."

"Why ARE you here then?" Spencer asked, her bitchy girl side taking over. Spencer had to admit this though: He was nice-looking. He had blue eyes, brown hair, with blonde streaks, nice face. But still, Ashley was her one true love. She just had to say it now.

"I'm looking two girls to party with, and I think I just found them." The guy began walking towards thr girls, and Ashley held her knife behind her back.

"Hey guy, back off. She's my girlfriend and you better not put a hand on her like you did with my sister," Ashley stood protectively in front of Spencer.

"Oh, so your the of sister that little brat I picked up with that meat-head earlier today. You look kinda alike, but she was a little more feisty than than youl; but I think I might take your blonde girlfriend over there first." A red vision poured over Ashley as she felt a rage go through her.

"You better not touch her. I swear, I'll give you a hair-cut right below your chin and it'll end at your back."

"Kid, just move out the way." The guy was in there personal space now, as he pushed Ashley away and grabbed Spencer's wrist.

"I said don't fucking touch her!" Ashley charged back at him, but he shoved her back down by the neck onto the wet ground, letting go of Spencer's wrist as the blonde twisted out of his grip. Spencer witnessed him pushing Ashley down, she took one short glace at the guy, and and broke out. He hurt her Ashley. The brunette lay, wincing in pain as a little trickle of red could be seen on her neck.

Now, Ashley may seem like a high tempered person, but Spencer Carlin is NOT the person you wanna get mad. She took the blade that lay near her feet that Ashley had dropped, walking towards the guy.

"You think I'm afraid of you just cause you have a little cooking knife?" Spencer continued to walk silently towards him, her eyes darker. "Blondie, I suggest that you go over there with your little girlfriend, or else I'll take care of you personally." His arm shot out as tried to grab Spencer again, but he missed as Spencer caught it and threw him down.

He then shot his leg out to trip Spencer, and he did trip her, as she stumbled with him. His hand caught her hand with the knife in it, his nails digging into her arm. But before he could take it, her knee landed right in his jewels and he crouched together in pain. Spencer stood up with her eyes burning.

"This is for beating up my best friend and my girlfriend's sister." She kicked him in the stomach, and he spit out a little puddle of blood, but stood up again, and threw a punch, Spencer dodging it. "This is for pushing my girlfriend." She landed a punch neatly of his cheek, the guy stammering back. "And this is for hurting my girlfriend!" She tried to kick him again, but her grabbed her by the wrist again, her silver bracelet snapping.

Spencer looked down at the fallen jewelry. That was Ash's anniversary present and he broke it. He smiled sickeningly but frowned, widened his eyes as Spencer growled and took the red blade, slashing it deep through his cheek. He clutched his cheek and cried out as Spencer then grabbed the middle of his neck, squeezing, and the guy passed out.

She picked up her bracelet, hot tears running down her cheeks. Ashley was standing up now, limping towards Spencer.

"Spencer, it's over now, we can leave." Spencer drew her arms around Ashley, still crying. "He broke it, Ash. The fucker broke it and hurt you."

"Spencer, I can get it fixed, it's okay. And I'm not that hurt, see?" Ashley pulled back and turned around, wincing as her foot throbbed. "Okay, I'm lying to myself, but look at you. Your all bruised, and you have a nasty cut on your wrist." Spencer looked down and say three long cuts on her wrist.

"Well, let's go home and hopefully, my mom can bandage us up." Spencer said as she took Ashley's hand. They began walking, well, Ashley limping back but she stopped.

"What?"

"Thank you, Spencer, for protecting me, for everything."

"You don't have to tell me thank you, I'm suppose to do that." They started again before another stop.

"Spencer, um, I meant to tell you before everything happened, you are the most beautiuful, talented, heart-strking girl I ever met, and... I love you." Spencer was stunned, like, literally stunned for a minute before she spoke.

"Do you how long I have been waiting to say that to you?" Ashley chuckled. "I guess I beat you to the point."

"I love you too, Ash. I really, really do. And I'm glad to admit it." Ashley smiled before kissing the blonde's nose. They smiled at eachother for a moment before this happened:

_I like big butts and I cannot lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That girl walks in a itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in yo face _

_You get sprung!_

Ashley blushed a deep red, before taking her cell out of her pocket. Amazingly, it wasnt broken.

"Yes, dad, ya kinda ruined a moment."

_"Well, sorry, but I'm just wondering, did you take my red jack knife again?"_

"Oh...Uh... What Spencer? You got what stuck stuck in your what? Okay, I'll come get it out! Hey, dad, gotta go, Spencer got our thing stuck in her thing again, kay, love you BYE!"

_"Ashley, you better give me my knife back or your grounded for a week, is-"_

Ashley ended her call quickly, taking Spencer's hand starting their walk to the car. They finally made it back to Spencer's black BMW, as the blonde started the car up, beginning there way back home.

"Now, I got our what stuck in my what?"

"Nothing, Spence."

"Was it your fingers stuck in my-"

"Your glad I love you because I would seriously be yelling at you right now."

"Yelling in pleasure?"

"Spencer, wait until we get home, then we'll see." Spencer grinned widely to herself as she visioned her and her beatiful girl in bed.

"Don't vision it, either, Spencer."

* * *

_Im finally done with this chapter. Review loves! And wish me Happy Birthday for August 11th! Everybody Loves Tough Chicks!_


	11. Up

_Title: Trading Places_

_Rating: PG-13 to R. (That means if you see hot-love, don't be surprised)_

_**Disclaimer**: I don't think I've mentioned this yet: Im not the owner of South, but I REALLY wish I did own them. As do you. Sadly, Nick or whoever owns them. Ya know... Who does own them?_

_Summary: Spencer. Ashley. Grounded. Up. **A/N note: **Thank you for everyone of you that read this story! I love you guys Or girls! I just wanna meet you and hug you and kiss you... But, I have to end it soon, because I need a plot... AIDEN. :D I.L.Y. guys! Or girls... Nevermind, not ending it. :)_

_XxXxxXxXxx_

**(Ashley's Pov)**

Spencer's mom nearly had a heartattack when she saw us. Spence and I had more injuries than we though. I sprung my ankle, and my ass, temporarily, and Spencer broke her hand. At least it was the left one. Spencer and I looked down like a bad puppy as we got lectured about not going out and letting a pedophile try to kick our butts.

I did want to mention that WE kicked HIS butt, but again, lectures should never be interrupted. Then Mrs.C called my mom and told her, and I got my ear blew out from the yelling. Mine and Spencer's moms' agreed to ground us both for five hours. I guess they went easy on the grounding because Spencer and I were hurt and very tired.

But there was one good side to this; I got to stay at Spencer's house because it was almost three in the morning when we got home, and my mom was too tired to pick me up Spencer's house.

We weren't sent to Spencer's room and told not watch TV, get on the Mac, or listen the iPod. We were bored as HELL. But, Spencer had earphones, so we weren't entirely bored.

I'm so stupid. So stupid for pulling Spencer into something that I thought she would get hurt in. Because of me, we got yelled at, grounded, and Spencer has a broken hand and band-aids all over herself. Sometimes I think Spencer doesn't deserve me. She deserves to hang out with people like Madison, or Taylor. I'm just Ashley Davies. Plain girl who was always quiet until I sat next to her that day. Sometimes, I think that day was a mistake. She could have sat next to Aiden and they would be going out, but that would only crush my insides more. She shouldn't have somebody like me.

"I think this is the only song I like by him." My depressing thoughts were halted.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Spencer..." Spencer turned to me and looked as confused as ever. "For what?"

"For that." I pointed to her hand that had a cast on it. It's a good thing her mom knows how to them at home. "Ashley, that's not your fault. It's that pervert's fault."

"No, I shouldn't have taken you with me, because that guy could of hurt you more than intended and right now, your all banged up and," I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "You should really hate me," I mumbled, tears threating to come out. I blinked.

"Ashley, don't say that." She pulled me into her arms, kissing my forehead.

_It's a big, big world  
It's easy to get lost in it  
You've always been my girl  
And I'm not ready to call it quits_

"Why shouldn't I, Spencer..." She pulled back and glared at me. "Ashley, I swear, if you say anything like again that I will cut you off from any kind of 'Spencer time'. Your probably the best thing to ever happen to me! And I'm not just saying that. Yeah, so, I broke my hand, but you didn't break it. Ashley, you really don't realize how you've come through for me. It's not your fault, and, we both know that... You just need to know to know how much I love you and how I'm never going to stop…"

I looked at her for a long time, before I smiled and spoke. "Yeah, whatever, blondie. I love you too." I didn't wanna mention that I did want to spend the rest of my life with her, because I wanted to keep that little thought to myself for a while…

_Tell me what we've got to fear  
we'll take it to the sky,  
Pass the moon and the galaxy  
As long as you're with me baby_

Spencer grinned. I know that face. It's the 'We-just-made-up-so-now-let's-make-out' face. But, she's not about get her turn tonight. Nope. I'm not having sex. First, her hand is broken...But it's her left hand. And that medicine did recharge me... It's my turn.

_Honestly, with the strength of our love  
We can go nowhere but up._

XxXxXxXxxXXxxXx

Spencer is SO lame at trying to hold in moans. I mean, like, really lame. Everytime my fingers move just a little, she squeals in my mouth and I have to kiss her again. She doesn't wanna wake anybody in the house because her mom thinks we're asleep.

She came in here and looked at us; Me and Spencer had the covers up to our neck so she wouldn't see the lower halves of us. Not she'd want to anyway. Haha, sucka.

I moved my finger against Spencer's nipple again and she didn't moan, but she sweared. Spencer's so hot when she swears now. Back then, it wasn't hot cause she swore it all the time. But now, it's sexy.

I moved my hand down lower and lower until I came to the waistband of her undies. They had stars on them. She's so cute. I stuck one finger inside her little star undies and tugged them down. They were all wet. I know, I'm amazing.

"Ashley, please," Spencer pleaded. I silenced her by bringing her lips to mine, exploring her mouth. -Taste like strawberry! - I want to, but I wanna do something different. "Spencer."

"What?," Spencer said, rather frustratedly. "I don't wanna fuck you." She looked shocked, even with her eyes still closed and her head leaned back in the most sexiest position ever.

"You don't want to-"

"I'm not done. I don't wanna fuck you... I wanna make love to you." She opened her dark blue eyes in realization. "Oh, okay." She stuck her left hand out of the way, making sure the cast didn't mess up anything. My fingers brushed across Spencer again, her gasping again and making little epithets of love noises. I slid my fingers across her centre, Spencer squeaking again.

"Spencer, for God's sake, moan, it's beautiful anyway, don't hold back."

"Okay, but if I scream, it's your fault." I didn't care if she screamed. I hoped she screamed so that the world can hear how I make her feel. She's my everything that I've been hoping for. Spencer was very wet. A mini-pool was practically there. My thumb brushed it gently again and her hips jerked, her fingers sliding into my hair, sending shivers through me.

I slid my fingers in her swiftly and she moaned, low, and deep. I thrust very slowly, Spencer grabbing my hair with her hand, bringing my head up and kissing me as softly as can be. "Ashley, Oh, Ashley," were words that were spoken into my ears I kissed across her jawline, down her neck, feeling her pulse everywhere around me.

"Spencer," I whispered. I knew she was close. She was shaking in effort to get to her peak. She kept on whimpering," Ash, Ashley, I love you. Fuck, I love you." Whenever Spencer smoothed her lips across mine, it was as if a burst of hot and cold exploded everytime.

My fingers had unconsciously curled up and found a spot that I had been trying find inside of Spencer for a very long time. That triggered a number of shudders throughout her, her shouting my name and her hot breath capturing mine again. I couldn't move my fingers, as they were tightened around in pleasure. She had to scream in my mouth as she kissed me.

Spencer breathed out. "Ashley... I don't know...what to say, Ash..." I slumped against her, ignoring the sting in my ankle as I did so. Why, after all this time, does it wanna complain now?

"You don't have to say anything, just... Hey, you're glowing." I looked at the outline of Spencer; She was really glowing. "You look so adorable with your red face and tussled up hair." Spencer got to her knees, her energy back from afar.

"You're my lover, Ashley." I smiled and felt the creeping blush on my face. I felt Spencer tracing little shapes on my back, murmuring about nothing.

"I think I need to return the favor." I grinned sheepishly, looking up at her. Her eyes are like crystals in the light blue sea. "Spencer, you don't have to…"

"Yes, I really do."

"Okay, hold on, baby." I know, I ruined the moment, but I wanted to check if I got any texts from Kyla; She stays up late and tries to blow up our house while cooking… Did I just call her baby?

I looked at the text on my phone and one name popped into my head: Aiden. Then another thought appeared: I'm not hugging him. I'm going to fucking kill him though.

"Ash, comon', I'm waiting for your body- What's wrong?" My arm shot out to her, Spencer taking the phone and then setting it down. "I can not believe him. We're gonna fucking kill him."

"You better believe it... Now, may we continue with our actions?"

"Wow, you get over things quick. And yes please." I lay down as Spencer climbed over me, whispering. "That's better than knowing that Taylor and Kyla are gonna kill him."

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX

_Yeah, that was my first sex-scene, so, if I didn't do good, DON'T JUDGE ME. I'm new... I closed the poll, and by looks of it, you wanted Super Spashley and you will get Super Spashley! The story is called 'Wanna Say Yes' on my profile. It's 2:30 am. I have school tomorrow. Goodnight, love ya'll! ***Cliffhanger* **I love doing that. Btw, Yes, the song is 'Justin Bieber - Up'. Don't. Judge. Me._


	12. Happy Birthday

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANDY MUSGRAVE! Weeeeeee!**_

_

* * *

_

Okay, as we all know, it was September 19th today, but do you know what September nineteenth is? MANDY MUSGRAVE'S FUCKING BIRTHDAY! Woooo!\

_Yes, and Matt posted a picture of him and Mandy on M'n'M's...M'M's?... Idk... Anyways...I was just ecstatic! She's 24 or 23 now, I think, but I still love her, Soo Happy Bday Mandy! I wanna meet her. We all wanna meet her. And hug her. I just wished she wasn't getting married so soon... Now I'm sad._

_Ima update for Mandy's Birthday this week. Did you guys know that Matt's birthday is week from now? :/ I dont wanna update for Matt... Oh well. I still have to. I'm not gonna even START about Gabby and her husband, Justin._

_So, Happy Birthday Mandy, we all love you so much and I really doubt that you'll read this even though I'm send a bunch of tweets to Matt's Twitter account with a link to this... I wonder if Gabby wished you Happy Birthday... Anyways, this chapter was just for nonsense and the obbsession with Mandy, so, forget about it. Well, uh, the end, I guess._

_- Banana._

_- P.S. I wanna go to sleep now. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight. And does anybody know about Monster High? Clawdeen Wolf is JUST LIKE ASHLEY. Okay, bedtime, goodnight._


	13. Apologize

Title: Trading Places

_Rating: A for Aiden. I wouldn't call it angsty, but I would too._

_Summary: Yes, Yes, Aiden did something with Kyla AND Taylor. If you've been reading all chapters, you'll notice that Aiden was flirting with Taylor, but in Chapter 9 or something, he was on a date with Kyla. Aiden's just like that though. _

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXX_

**(Ashley's Pov)**

Kyla has been crying for God knows how long. I've hugged her, kissed her, did everything to comfort her. But this girl is crying like she lost her iPod, then found it, and then found out I broke it. Never break Kyla's iPod.

Spencer had even took the liberty to offer Kyla one of her favorite, of many, albums. Kyla loved Kesha, but that couldn't even cheer her up. There were tears all over my Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, but I didn't care. I had like six more, since Spencer went shopping for me.

"Aiden..." I looked at my sister, droplets all over her hand, smeared with her mascara. "I caught him with Taylor last night when I was going over there to practice my singing with him." I would feel sorry for Aiden if he heard Kyla sing.

"And then I see him with his lips on Taylor's. I know she has nothing to do with, and that why I feel like fucking Aiden up right now."

"No doubt about that, Ky," Spencer added. "I tried calling him, but the little pussy side of him turned his phone off." Kyla had stopped crying by now, and I could see that look in her eyes. Pure rage. I felt a little bit pissed off myself, but I then turned my attention to the front door slamming and the blonde girl walking with a tear-streaked, angry face.

"Where the fuck is Aiden at? I'm gonna kick his ass into next week if I find him! The stupid little trick cheated on me with Kyla! And Kyla, I am so sorry!" Taylor rushed to Kyla, pulling her into a heart-warming hug.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not my fault, or yours. It's Aiden, and we just have to find him so he can clean up his mess."

"Your totally right. In fact, let's watch some TV to get it off our minds for a while, then we'll go out for a few." Everyone apparently agreed in silence, because there was no discussion after that.

I turned on the TV, hoping to see iCarly, (Yeah, yeah, I have a puny girl-crush on Jennette McCurdy, don't tell Spencer, though! She might hire an assassin or something with all the money her family owns...) But instead the entire room goes dead silent as we watch the screen.

_"Yes, the helicopters have identified the young man as Aiden Dennison. They say he's been sitting on top of the Macy's building for almost four hours now. Authorities are trying to get him to safely come down, but he's threatened to jump off the building if they do try to assist him in any kind of way." _

Kyla jumped up and headed straight for the door, grabbing the keys and yelling," That bloody guy is gonna kill himself if we don't get down there, and fast!"

I think we attracted more then one police one the road, but it didn't matter; They would understand afterwards. We got to the building, millions of people crowded around it. Kyla was really delaying us, her cast being an issue. "Kyla, hurry up! We don't want Aiden to die because of your lack of speed!" Spencer called.

"I would go faster but my leg is kind of broken, if it isn't that apparent to you! You broke something, too!" We all huddled through the packs of people, and frankly, some of them were waiting for Aiden to jump. But this one guy was really pissing me off. He was probably the same age as me, with brown hair and green eyes. And the thought that I recognized this man even pissed me off more. He was that guy at school who was always picking on me.

"Well, if it isn't Ashley Davies, lesbo girl. I thought you could stay away from Spencer and the rest of us. I bet it's even your fault that he's going to bail. At life. I would have Spencer if it weren't for you, anyway. I got it all; money, looks, and a dick." So he's jealous. I'm doing a victory dance when I get home. "But, whatever, Spencer's a bitch anyway. All she is legs, and boobs." What? Did I hear that correctly? He just called Spencer.

MY Spencer, my princess, my love is not a bitch. And even though in the past when I met her for the first time and she totally dissed me and told me 'my roots were showing' (whatever that means) and I deemed her 'Biggest Bitch of All Time', she's surely not one now.

With all my might and force, I slapped him, Sterling pulling me away before I could do anymore. "Ashley, now is not the time, don't you remember what happened just the other night? Gosh, your getting more worse than me."

We forced and shoved to the front where five, not so muscular police if you ask me, stood, blocking the more eager people. Spencer spoke to the nearest one, and he immediately was unamused at her words.

"Ma'am, how am I to verify that he even knows you lot?" Spencer rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Why would we drive all the way down here to talk to a random stranger that's about to commit suicide?" Spencer tends to huff and puff when she's annoyed.

"Just let me up there so I can talk to him! He's my best friend! Aiden Dennison is probably the second closet person to me!" Uh-huh, second. "And you won't let me up there because you think I don't him?" The man in suit sighed, and took out his walkie talkie, mumbling a few words into it.

"Go on. Take the stairs. And try to convince the boy to come down, I wanna go home to my wife." I'm sure Spencer didn't give a damn about his wife, but she smiled weakly and passed him on, along with me, Sterling, Taylor, and Kyla.

We rushed into the building, and I thanked the God above that there were only eleven flights of steps. I'm used to take track, I ran three miles a day. We mostly slowed down at flight number six, because of Kyla and her foot, and the rest of it was smooth sailing with a hint of a storm.

At the top of the building, we see Aiden criss-crossed and staring down at the ant-sized people. "Aiden...", Spencer called. He turned his head around enough to see all four of us, fully turning around. I could tell that he had been crying, dry marks plastered to his face.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Taylor scoffed. "Aiden, how could you be so casual when your about to kill yourself?" The boy shook his head.

"I'll survive. I survived a motorcycle crash, and getting shot in the chest, so how will I not survive this?" Kyla struck Aiden firmly against his cheek, maybe even snapping his neck when doing so. She only slapped him like that when she really wanted him to use his head.

"Is that enough pain for you, Aiden? Do you think you'll really survive jumping off an eleven-story building?" I had seen them put down a large inflate before we ran up here, so even if we convince him or not, he wasn't going to die. "Aiden, you don't realize how much you mean to us. If you leave then a part of us does too. And just because-" Aiden hushed her up, shushing.

"Kyla, you don't understand. I'm doing this because I cause too much trouble. I had sex with you, and Taylor. Once I realized what I did, something just snapped. I've done this to numerous girls and I just can't handle it anymore. I know every time I'm with someone, I'm going to impossibly mess it up. Like when I kissed Spencer for the first time. She was actually my first love. But then a month later, I just didn't like her anymore, but I didn't wanna crush her. So, I started to like this other girl and that resulted in me cheating on her." Aiden slid his hands through his hair. "I'm trouble, just in me-form."

I spoke. "But Aiden, that still doesn't mean you have to take your life to apologize to both girls. Just " Aiden didn't respond, he merely turned around to look at the scene below him. I spoke out this time. He walked towards the edge, holding my breath. I could hear the noise below get louder within every second and Aiden stepped closer and closer. He turned around. I spoke before anything else could happen.

"Aiden, No!" He peered at us. "Why, why Ashley?" I felt anxious, as Aiden was close to the edge of the tower, and he closer to it than us. "Because Aiden, we love you. And you're too much to lose." There was a long, deadening silence before he shuffled towards us and fell to his knees, sobbing. I clasped him as he cried more and more. "It's okay, Aiden." Soon, we were all in a group hug, on top of a building, on every news channel alive. A day in the life of us.

* * *

So, at eight o'clock, Aiden came down, and the ambulance nurse checked him for any signs of high doses of drugs, or anything that could possibly posses him to do this. His parents had rushed down here and took him home; their little boy all messed up.

"So, he'll be going to see a therapist for as long as the therapist recommends," I from the paper in my hand. Madison, Sterling, Taylor, Spencer, and I were sitting, some laying on my bed, eating a bunch of stuff that wasn't healthy for us. Kyla had taken off back home, saying that she needed some things to think over. "According to the paper, because of what we told him what Aiden said, Aiden has been deemed 'Mentally unstable', temporarily.

"I never thought Aiden would do that," Madison mumbled, shoving more oatmeal cookies into her mouth. "He seemed so calm at first."

"I did. Aiden has always been as psycho as Jason and his stupid hockey mask," Taylor responded, taking her bowl of ice cream, towered with sweet ornaments, and dipping a chocolate chip cookie into it.

"And you've always been as dimwitted as Kim Kardashian talking about fast food." Taylor threw the 'whatever' sign at Spencer, the blonde laughing. "Case closed."

"Let's talk about something other than today; we're just glad that Aiden is okay and off of Macys," I sighed. They all 'mmhmm', being to focused on food.

"Okay, I have a question to ask. Spencer, how is Ashley's on her period?" I nearly chocked as the question flew out of Sterling's mouth. "I've been gone way to long to remember."

Spencer smiled as I gave her a warning glare. "She's pretty much a bitch. I mean, it's all 'Spencer, do this, nag, nag, nag! Get me my tampons, nag nag nag!'" Everyone but me laughed, as it was very true to me. I could a bit of a bitch sometimes, even knowing that it annoyed Spencer a little.

"Okay, no more questions about me, how about you straight girls, your always doing something," I avoided. Anymore questions about me would result in nosebleeds. "Madison, how many guys do you hump each month?" Madison looked at me in mock-hurt, before muttering. "I don't know, five, maybe six. But it depends."

"How does it depend, it's still sex!" I exclaimed as I tore off another slice of my pizza. "Okay, next question, for Spencer. How is the sex with Ashley?," Madison asked while smirking, thinking that it would be a negative answer. Oh, such a small mind.

"I'm not going to be all dramatic about it, but I am going to say that everything I see goes twinkly and I can't breathe, and sometimes, everything is blank." I shared a little smile with Spencer as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Okay, Spencer, I'm not that good." The three girls were staring at me and Spence. Do I sense jealousy? Hell yeah, I do!

"Hm, it sounds more like she knocked you out and you saw stars, then she choked you so you can't breathe, then she put a white blindfold over your eyes, resulting in blankness." Sterling could always be specifically stupid...

"Oh wow, that's was smart," Madison muttered.

"Guys, I'm tired," Taylor yawned. "Hey look, a chocolate covered blonde! I could just eat her up!" Spencer said, grabbing the girl's cheeks and squeezing. "Ow, hey, I get enough of that from you, Spencer, my cheeks are gonna bust if you do it anymore." We all giggled and settled into a sleepy silence until I gathered a little energy to get all the junk food off my bed, so we could get some sleep.

All pressed comfortably against each other, I reached out, turning off the light and closing my eyes.

"Goodnight girls."

In sync, they answered, "Goodnight Ashley." Im finally at peace, and I can rest, and dream about Aiden not dying, and me and my awesome friends being together and normal. Ish. Oh, I just know something crappy is gonna happen tomorrow.

* * *

_Did you like it? :D Read and REIVEW! I'll give you a pony named Lola! I love girly-junk food-secret parties._


	14. MadisonEffingDuarte

_Uh-Oh... Something not's right today. P.S. I'm s__owwy for not updating. School has got me buzzed up like Kesha... Anyways, let's go find out why Uh-Oh is Uh-oh-ing. If anyone has ever seen the show COMPLETELY, do you think Aiden has some mental issues? He tried to jump off a ROOF._

_Review, pwease :3_

* * *

Ashley sat up, ruffling her brown-curly she remembered falling asleep with four females, stuffed and wore out.

She giggled.

She felt like a total pimp.

But when she opened her eyes, there wasn't a single soul in bed with her. She opened her eyes fully now, the sun making them squint back down. Never had she realized that the sun could create so much light, because she always kept her blinds closed. That thought gave her a clue, someone had been through her house. It had to be one of the girls though.

What's odd was that she didn't hear Spencer watching Tyra Banks, or hear Sterling opening and shutting her fridge door and cabinets numerous times, trying to decifer what to eat, and she didn't know Taylor and Madison much, since she just came to know and become buddies to the girls.

She pulled her sheets off of her, regretting it as the cool brush caused chill bumps on her legs and arms. "Turns out the sun isn't so warming..." She muttered, pulling her shorts on. Wait,when did she ever take her shorts off? She fell asleep with them on...

Dirty bitches. They probably fucked her in her sleep, or she fucked herself. Ashley wouldn't admit to this private matter though, as it was occasionally when she would watch Spencer sway through the halls at school, and don't even get her started on the girl's locker room.

She heard a bang downstairs. Okay, now she's worried. She went in her closet, and coming out with a prized possession. Her little league bat! She may have been little, but her bat was metal and big. Could break a brick if it wanted to.

Cracking the door open, she tip-toed, cursing the wooden flood as creaked with every step. Her parents weren't home, she would hear her dad groaning from her mom's yelling. It squeaked again. She wished she had carpets... But then the thought of having sex on the carpet wasn't pleasant.

"I guess there's carpet burn..." She mumbled, raising her eyes. She thought about the the oddest things. There was another bump, and this time, a whimper, a weird whimper. She let her bat down, rolling her eyes.

"Sterling better not have a whore in my parent's room..." Ashley muttered. She walked now, neverminding the fact that her guess could be wrong. Though she still held her grip on the bat tightly.

She went into the room where the sounds were coming from, to find a puppy. Her thought: When did she get a puppy? She held the bat a little higher now, although it wasn't really moving. It was just sitting there, motionless. She saw it's scruffy brown curls, and little black eyes. He/She was looking at her, and she looked right back at it.

She dropped the bat, walking over to the bed that the puppy lay on. It didn't move then, or when Ashley slid closer to it. She didn't know if this thing had rabies, or some kind of dog-HIV, so she reclined from putting a hand on it. It just stared right at her, and she looked right back at it. She noticed that there had been blankets arranged under the pup, in some kind of a circle.

There was a bump heard from outside the room, and the next thing Ashley saw was females rushing to the animal next to her.

"Oh my gosh, Ashley! You found Madison!"

"...Sterling, I know you really don't like or know Madison, but that's kinda harsh."

"I didn't wanna name it that, she did." Ashley looked, and only Sterling and Taylor were in the room. Ashley finally put her hand on the dog's head, rubbing it.

"What happened to Spencer and Madison?" Taylor sat on the other side of the dog, watching it. She looked up at Ashley and began. "How about I just tell you the whole story. We were gonna get some coffee..."

_FLASHBACK_

"Don't wake Ashley up!"

"Why not! She doesn't do anything BUT sleep!" Spencer glared at Sterling as her voice rose. She sighed.

"Because... Look how sweet she looks when she's sleeping..." Spencer's toes curled as Ashley's nose flinched, as she groaned and rolled over a little. At that point, all the girls were swooning at the sleeping brunette."Aww, that was cute... But we have to get going." Madison stated, grabbing her clothes and her keys.

"Spencer, what's up with you?"

"Whadya' mean?" Taylor gave her a look, placing a hand on her hip.

"Spencer, ever since you've met Ashley all I've seen was this girl that cares actually cares about people other than herself." Spencer scoffed and grabbed the the door, letting the sunlight wash over her.

"I haven't changed, so I have no idea what your talking about."

"Fine." They stood, staring at the garden in front of them. Taylor pointed at the the scene, and said,"Insult that grass."

"What the hell?..." Madison muttered.

Spencer turned around and stared at the nature, and sputtered,"That grass is so... So... Green and like... Actually pretty."

Facepalm.

Madison grabbed Spencer's hand, pulling her towards the red Mercedes."Comon', I'm taking you to school."

"But it's Saturday! That's coffee day! Not drag Spencer around like a doll day!"

"No Spence, I'm taking you back to the old days. When you were you..." Spencer merely raised her eyebrows and sat in the back seat as Madison started up the car, and Spencer was just confused by all of this. 'I dunno what she means by 'Change'. I'm perfectly fine.'

Spencer looked out the window, and started to vaguely recognize the roads. "Maddie, where're you taking us?" Madison didn't answer, but soon pulled into a little school, and Spencer's eyes lit up as she saw the sign. "Sparkfield Elementary School..."

"Where we all met." Madison pulled into the lot, and stopped the car. Stepping out, she motioned at the house.

"Third wheel much," Sterling mumbled, stepping out with the rest of the girls.

"This where I met you and Taylor. I had all the little boys lining up, Miss Blight loved me to death, and I always got extra graham crackers at snack time. Then you came along, you and your stupid little pigtails. You always got MY snack, Miss Blight always gave you MY good-stickers, and I was ALWAYS in the Time-Out box."

"Madison, how was I suppose to know I stole your 'Teacher's Pet' title,"Spencer teased.

"I was proud of it, until you stole my title. But anyways, one day you really pissed me off and I decided to confront you."

Spencer smiled at the memory."Are you talking about the day where I got your new shoes dirty and you punched me in the nose and I kicked you back? Oh, good times."

"Yes, and we both got sent to the Time-Out box for all of nap time. But then I actually talked to you, and I found out you were just like me."

"What? A bitch?" Taylor joked. She shrunk at the death glare Madison shot her. "No, a princess. She got everything she wanted. Now get back in the car."

"We just got here, though," Spencer argued, but Madison pushed her into the back seat with Sterling and they were soon driving off again.

Taylor looked out the window and frowned as the moved into the parking lot."Why are we at Welms again? God, I hated middle school." Madison pulled the car a hold once again and stepped out.

"This is where you and I became best friends Spencer, and we met Taylor."

"Oh yeah. Taylor used to be a nerd-outcast," Spencer giggled. Taylor glared and crossed her arms. "But then we joined the cheerleading team, and oh, Taylor did too."

"My mom forced me to join because she said it would 'Help my social awkwardness'."

"And then we met Ashley..."

"Yeah, she used to hang out with Sterling all the time until Sterling got expelled for putting pepper in our teacher's condoms and moved to Washington." Sterling smiled at the memory. "My mom pulled the bat out on me that night."

"And you went out with Aiden that year-" Spencer clapped her hand over Madison's mouth. "Don't remind me of that. Ever. He is a terrible kisser, and he tried to fondle my mom's boobs. But then he dumped me, which I STILL can't believe and he started hanging with Ash."

"And so, we got to Kings High School. When you actually associated with Ashley at Aiden's movie night."

"What's the point of this family roadtrip?" Madison didn't respond and drove everyone home, unusually quiet but pulling the car to a stop, Sterling banging her head against the dashboard.

"God, what the fuck Mads? Jesus..."

"Hello bitch, it's called a seatbelt, use it sometimes!"

"Why'd you stop Madison?" Spencer said, but her question was answered when she glanced out of the window and saw a scruffy blob laying on the side of the road. "Oh my gosh, a dog!"

"This is why you stopped? A dog?"

"Nah, I stopped cause I gotta take a piss and there's no bathroom."

"I have a cup!" Taylor blurted. Spencer slapped the back of her head, Taylor sulking. "I was just trying to help, gosh..."

"Let's take it home!" Sterling stepped out of the car and kneeled down to the dog, it's little brown eyes staring up at her.

"Ew, no, what if it's got dog AIDS or something?" Sterling shrugged. "Then he's a pimp." They gathered the dog into the car and drove home. Madison then stopped the car right in the driveway. She gripped the steering wheel.

"What happened to getting fucking coffee?"

_END FLASHBACK_

"So you bought it home anyways? Without taking it to the vet first or something?"

"Checkaroo. Isn't he adorable? I wanna give him a bath though. Smells like my bathroom after I leave it."

"Taylor, I know how you love animals like a husband, but we can't keep this."

"Then I can take her back to London with me! No problem!" Ashley questioned her again,"Do your school dorms allow pets?" Sterling's face dropped.

"But I have to keep him... He's so... Sweet?" They heard a dripping noise from the dog and Ashley snatched her hand away, horrified, but soon her cheeks were turning a bright red.

"Did he just wet my sheets?" She glared at the animal and resisted to kicking him off the bed. Those were new, and SATIN.

She groaned, pushing a strand of her curly hair from in front her face. "Ugh... Never mind, I'll wash them later. Where is Spencer?"

"She and Madison have been talking all morning about something and I really don't care about it, but they're in the car." Ashley was about to see what was taking so long but Spencer walked into the room, her expression completely changed.

"Taylor, we have to go."

"What, but I?"

"Just... can I talk to Ashley alone for a minute?"

"Fine, but you owe me a mani-pedi afterwards." She left, Sterling following and Spencer stood by the door frame, and hurriedly said,"We can't date anymore." Ashley stared blankly at her and giggled,"What?"

"Ashley, Madison just showed me how far I've fallen on the social scale, and I really am down there." Ashley was gaping at her supposedly ex-girlfriend, wishing that she was kidding.

"Are you serious? You're really choosing me over a damn scale of fucking popularity?" Spencer didn't realize the mega hurt she was causing Ashley right now, they hadn't even been on a real date. (If you didn't count that one time at Six Flags.)

"Look Davies, I could go out with you and not have my status drop, I would, but for now, we're on a break. I just can't risk this, cause if I fall, it's gonna be hard to get back up. But we can still be friends." Spencer left the room silently, Ashley mortified at what just happened. Sterling walked in, watching her best friend. "Taylor and Madison left with Spencer... What's wrong?" She saw the immediate tears rolling down Ashley's cheeks and she craddled her friend. "It'll be okay, she wasn't worth it Ash."

"She chose friends, she chose her life." Sterling wiped away Ashley's tear with her thumb as she listened to the brunette's hoarse words.

"She's just a slut-bag, forget about her," Sterling soothed.

"I can't Sterling. She's there for-fucking-ever. I'm apparently not popular enough for her." Sterling pushed a fallen strand of hair from the girl's face, reminding herself herself to get Ashley to cut that later.

"You know what that means? She's the who messed up, not you. If she chose the mall and boys over you, she's fucked up in the head." That got Ashley to a little grin, and she sniffled. Her blonde friend kissed her cheek and asked,"Feel better?"

"No." Ashley completely forgot about the dog behind her and leaned back unknowingly. It barked and she shot up, yelping. "Get that damn dog out of here!"

"Where's it gonna stay?"

"In the basement with the rest of the things down there." Ashley felt sad again as she remembered that Spencer and her lit up a firecracker down there, a little fire started. Sterling left with the dog (While repeatedly talking to it) and Ashley sat on her wooden ground.

Spencer is gone.

This had Madison fucking Duarte written all over it.

* * *

_Did you likey? I likey too. Well then, what do you think Ashley's gonna do? Idk yet. Go with the flow. __ALL DAY :D REVIEW! (Wink wink) Go review or I sing Rebecca Black to you._

_And we ALL know how that feels. _


End file.
